MySpace Love
by CoachLover18
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters discover MySpace bulletins? A pretty random story that takes place on MySpace. R
1. CC's Bulletin

**Okay so I have no idea where this came from but I was bored. This story is going to be Niles and CC talking through MySpace. And this story is really random lol :P**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy lol)**

Posted by: xoCCxo

June 1st 9:36pm

Are you taken/single?  
single

How old were you when you had your first kiss?  
15

Do you like anyone right now?  
maybe

Ever had your heartbroken?  
yes

Miss anyone right now?  
more than you will ever know

Who was the last person you sent a text to?  
I did't text anyone

Last person to text you?  
I didn't get any text

Last person you saw?  
Butler Boy

What was the last thing you said to someone?  
"See you tomorrow dust mop"

Who is top in your top friends?  
my friends

Why?  
Because they're my friends

Who do you trust the most in your life?  
someone...

Who do you love most?  
I'd rather not say

Ever been in love?  
yes

Who has hurt you the most?  
i wouldn't say hurt...

Has a tragedy ever happened in your life?  
yes

Are you happy?  
kind of

How many good friends do you have?  
maybe 3

Are there some songs you cant listen to because they remind you of someone?  
yes

Have you ever cheated on a partner?  
no

Ever been cheated on?  
not that I know of

Ever been told someone loved you?  
yes

Ever told someone you loved them and meant it?  
I never actually told them

Not meant it?  
no

Ever had your heart broken?  
yes

Are you happy with where you are relationship-wise now?  
no

When they slip, do you think you can let go the small stuff?  
sure

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
yes I do

Why or why not?  
Because I've seen it

Do you believe that it is best to have a friendship first then love?  
sure

Do you believe that love can be found in bars or is that too much of a risk?  
I guess it could

Should people go to bars to find love?  
no

Or should they go to places where people who like what they like hang out?  
yeah

Should men and women be expecting the other to buy the other gifts?  
no

Who should wear the pants in the relationship or should it be a mutual give and take?  
It depends

**Comments:**

ButlerBoy: So the Evil Ice Queen misses someone...who is it?

TheNannyNameFran: Hey isn't this fun? So who is it that you love the most? You can tell me...I'll keep it a secret!

xoCCxo: Like I would ever tell you two anything. You don't know how to keep secrets for more than five seconds.

ButlerBoy: Don'y worry CaCa we'll find out! :P

**Anyway I hope you like this :) R&R!**


	2. Niles Bulletin

**This bulletin is Niles, the next one will be Fran and then Max, and then there will be a new bulletin**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran)**

Posted by: ButlerBoy

June 1st 10:01pm

Are you taken/single?  
single

How old were you when you had your first kiss?  
13

Do you like anyone right now?  
yes

Ever had your heartbroken?  
yes

Miss anyone right now?  
always

Who was the last person you sent a text to?  
I did't text anyone

Last person to text you?  
I didn't get any text

Last person you saw?  
CaCa

What was the last thing you said to someone?  
"Goodbye CaCa"

Who is top in your top friends?  
my friends

Why?  
Because I care about them.

Who do you trust the most in your life?  
_Her._

Who do you love most?  
The one I've loved since the first time I saw her

Ever been in love?  
yes

Who has hurt you the most?  
i wouldn't say hurt...

Has a tragedy ever happened in your life?  
yes

Are you happy?  
sort of

How many good friends do you have?  
a couple

Are there some songs you cant listen to because they remind you of someone?  
yes

Have you ever cheated on a partner?  
no

Ever been cheated on?  
no

Ever been told someone loved you?  
yes

Ever told someone you loved them and meant it?  
not to their face

Not meant it?  
no

Ever had your heart broken?  
yes

Are you happy with where you are relationship-wise now?  
no

When they slip, do you think you can let go the small stuff?  
sure

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
yes I do

Why or why not?  
Because I've felt it

Do you believe that it is best to have a friendship first then love?  
yeah

Do you believe that love can be found in bars or is that too much of a risk?  
It could but I wouldn't try it

Should people go to bars to find love?  
If they really want to

Or should they go to places where people who like what they like hang out?  
yeah

Should men and women be expecting the other to buy the other gifts?  
no, they don't need gifts to show they love each other

Who should wear the pants in the relationship or should it be a mutual give and take?  
It depends

**Comments:**

TheNannyNamedFran: Hey Scarecrow! Who is this girl you say you loved since you first saw her?

ButlerBoy: I'll tell you later.

TheNannyNamedFran: OoOo I'll have the Ben & Jerry's ready! :D

xoCCxo: Stop calling me CaCa!

ButlerBoy: As you wish, CaCa :P

MaxTheProducer: Hey I figured out how to use this website!

**Anyway I hope you like this :) R&R!**


	3. Fran's Bulletin

**Alright here the next chapter. This would have been up earlier but Big Brother was on...it wasn't even live tonight lol. But anyway this is Fran's Bulletin and next is Max's.**

Also someone said I should write one where they are having a conversation so I wanted to know if you want me to do a chapter where they are talking on MySpace IM. Let me know :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

June 1st 10:48pm

Are you taken/single?  
single... for now anyway!

How old were you when you had your first kiss?  
14

Do you like anyone right now?  
of course!

Ever had your heartbroken?  
yes because of Danny...but I'm over it ;)

Miss anyone right now?  
not really

Who was the last person you sent a text to?  
I did't text anyone

Last person to text you?  
I didn't get any text

Last person you saw?  
Niles

What was the last thing you said to someone?  
"Follow your heart"

Who is top in your top friends?  
my friends

Why?  
So I can easily click on their profiles to talk to them :)

Who do you trust the most in your life?  
my family and friends 3

Who do you love most?  
I'll keep that to myself for now ;D

Ever been in love?  
yes

Who has hurt you the most?  
well I was hurt after what Danny did but like I said...I'm over it

Has a tragedy ever happened in your life?  
yes

Are you happy?  
yup =)

How many good friends do you have?  
a couple

Are there some songs you cant listen to because they remind you of someone?  
not really

Have you ever cheated on a partner?  
no

Ever been cheated on?  
who knows

Ever been told someone loved you?  
yes

Ever told someone you loved them and meant it?  
yes

Not meant it?  
no

Ever had your heart broken?  
yes

Are you happy with where you are relationship-wise now?  
not really

When they slip, do you think you can let go the small stuff?  
sure

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Yes!

Why or why not?  
Because I do :)

Do you believe that it is best to have a friendship first then love?  
yeah

Do you believe that love can be found in bars or is that too much of a risk?  
Too much of a risk

Should people go to bars to find love?  
sure...if they really want to

Or should they go to places where people who like what they like hang out?  
That might be a better thing to do (:

Should men and women be expecting the other to buy the other gifts?  
nope :) only if they want to :P

Who should wear the pants in the relationship or should it be a mutual give and take?  
well I prefer skirts! ;)

**Comments:**

ButlerBoy: Hey Fran! Thanks again for the advice :)

TheNannyNamedFran: Any time Scarecrow!

xoCCxo: What advice?

ButlerBoy: I'm not telling you because you wouldn't tell me who you missed :(

xoCCxo: Go scrub a toilet Butler Boy!

MaxTheProducer: Miss Fine!

TheNannyNamedFran: Oy this can't be good!

**Anyway I hope you like this :) R&R! And Thanks to everyone who reviewed! BTW Max and Fran aren't together...yet ;)**


	4. Max's Bulletin

**Okay so this is Max's Bulletin and the last chapter I'm putting up for tonight because The Nanny is coming on at 11pm and it will be on until 3am lol :) I'll try to update at least 2 chapters tomorrow but I might only have time for one because I'm going to the movies.**

And also let me know if you want a chapter of MySpace IMs :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy lol and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: MaxTheProducer

June 1st 11:01pm

Are you taken/single?  
single

How old were you when you had your first kiss?  
13

Do you like anyone right now?  
yes

Ever had your heartbroken?  
yes

Miss anyone right now?  
every day

Who was the last person you sent a text to?  
I did't text anyone

Last person to text you?  
I didn't get any text

Last person you saw?  
Miss Fine

What was the last thing you said to someone?  
"Just don't let it happen again"

Who is top in your top friends?  
my friends

Why?  
Because they're my friends

Who do you trust the most in your life?  
Niles

Who do you love most?  
My children...and someone else

Ever been in love?  
yes

Who has hurt you the most?  
it wasn't a person who hurt me

Has a tragedy ever happened in your life?  
yes

Are you happy?  
kind of

How many good friends do you have?  
a few

Are there some songs you cant listen to because they remind you of someone?  
yes

Have you ever cheated on a partner?  
no

Ever been cheated on?  
no

Ever been told someone loved you?  
yes

Ever told someone you loved them and meant it?  
yes

Not meant it?  
no

Ever had your heart broken?  
yes

Are you happy with where you are relationship-wise now?  
no

When they slip, do you think you can let go the small stuff?  
sure

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
yes I do

Why or why not?  
It happened to me

Do you believe that it is best to have a friendship first then love?  
sure

Do you believe that love can be found in bars or is that too much of a risk?  
What person in their right mind would do that...wait they wouldn't be in their right mind...they'd be drunk :)

Should people go to bars to find love?  
If that's what they want...but I wouldn't

Or should they go to places where people who like what they like hang out?  
yes!

Should men and women be expecting the other to buy the other gifts?  
no

Who should wear the pants in the relationship or should it be a mutual give and take?  
Well I'd rather wear pant instead of a skirt ;)

**Comments:**

TheNannyNamedFran: Sorry again about the ice cream mess in the office :/

xoCCxo: What ice cream mess in the office?

ButlerBoy: The one we forgot to clean up after our talk...sorry sir.

xoCCxo: Did you just call me "sir"?!?!

ButlerBoy: No I was referring to Max...but since you responed to "sir" this proves that you are a man! Am I right?

xoCCxo: NO! Don't you have a room to clean Bell Boy?

MaxTheProducer: Um does anyone know how to upload a picture?

**Anyway I hope you like this :) R&R!**


	5. CC's Bulletin 2

**Okay now it's time for a new bulletin! This one is CC's. And I wanted to put this up hours ago but my laptop hates me and won't work right :(  
Next is Niles' bulletin :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: xoCCxo

June 2nd 9:58pm

If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
I'll keep that to myself for now

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
I would hope so!

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
Yup :D

Who is the first person on your top?  
Butler Boy....I'm not kidding either

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
I would hate to lose him.

What does your 8th text message say and who was it from?  
I deleted them :)

Who were the last people you ate with?  
Fran, Max, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, and of course Butler Boy

What kind of iPod do you have?  
I don't have one

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
Never

Do you know the muffin man?  
Uh no

Do you have an annoying voice?  
No...well at least I don't think so

What are you listening to right now?  
nothing

Whats your favorite number?  
7

How is the weather right now?  
It's raining

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone?  
Butler Boy...he called just to annoy me :(

Do you wear contacts?  
No

Can you do a headstand (not using the wall)?  
I don't think so

Hugs or Kisses?  
doesn't matter

Chocolate or Vanilla?  
Chocolate

Do you want your friends to respond to this?  
If they really want to

Who is most likely to respond?  
Probably Butler Boy just to annoy me

what were u doing before this?  
reading

Favorite flower?  
roses

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do?  
once or twice

Have you ever loved someone?  
yes...

Who would you like to see right now?  
someone...

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten?  
nope

Do you like to travel by plane?  
I don't really like to but I have to

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
4

Are you missing someone?  
yeah :(

Do you have a Tattoo?  
no

Anybody on myspace that you'd go on a date with?  
maybe...

**Comments:**

ButlerBoy: So I'm your number one huh? And you're afraid of losing me?

xoCCxo: Yes because then I would have no one to argue with.

ButlerBoy: I bet that's not the only reason :)

xoCCxo: yes it is

ButlerBoy: no it's not :)

xoCCxo: yes it is!

ButlerBoy: it's not :D

xoCCxo: YES IT IS!

TheNannyNamedFran: Do I see a little flirting going on in the comments here? ;) And you got everyone's names right!?!

xoCCxo: NO! and of course I got them right.

ButlerBoy: Oh and don't worry CaCa if you were ever in the hospital I would come see you :)

xoCCxo: I told you to stop calling me CaCa!

ButlerBoy: You got it CaCa!

MaxTheProducer: Can someone show me how to reply to my messages?

TheNannyNamedFran: I'll show you :)


	6. Niles' Bulletin 2

**Money Grubbin Who you callin' money grubbin' Who Who Who you callin money grubbin' Who who Who you callin' money grubbin' Who Who Cause if I like you, then I like you...haha sorry I have a song stuck in my head :P**

**Okay now it's Niles' Bulletin!  
Next is Fran's bulletin :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: ButlerBoy

June 2nd 10:23pm

If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
CaCa! ;P

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
She did come see me before

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
Yes...That would be CaCa

Who is the first person on your top?  
CaCa!

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
I wouldn't want to lose CaCa...I wouldn't have a hobby if I lost her :D

What does your 8th text message say and who was it from?  
"Stop texting me just to annoy me!" It was from CaCa haha =)

Who were the last people you ate with?  
Fran, Max, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, and CaCa

What kind of iPod do you have?  
don't have one yet

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
Never...until now....I Love You CaCa! :P

Do you know the muffin man?  
Yes I Do

Do you have an annoying voice?  
Not at all

What are you listening to right now?  
The radio

Whats your favorite number?  
87

How is the weather right now?  
It's was raining and now it's just hot out

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone?  
I called CaCa to annoy her...it worked!

Do you wear contacts?  
No

Can you do a headstand (not using the wall)?  
Never tried it :P

Hugs or Kisses?  
I'm open to both haha

Chocolate or Vanilla?  
Chocolate for sure

Do you want your friends to respond to this?  
yes especially CaCa

Who is most likely to respond?  
haha CaCa

what were u doing before this?  
Texting CaCa and annoying her by doing so!

Favorite flower?  
umm yeah don't have one :P

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do?  
haha yes :)

Have you ever loved someone?  
yes didn't you see question 9? haha!

Who would you like to see right now?  
CaCa

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten?  
yes some of them

Do you like to travel by plane?  
sometimes I do

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
2

Are you missing someone?  
Yes...I miss my CaCa :P

Do you have a Tattoo?  
nope

Anybody on myspace that you'd go on a date with?  
of course ;)

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: OMG! YOU...YOU...WHAT?!? I don't know where to begin! :(

TheNannyNamedFran: Maybe you should begin where Niles said he would want to sleep next to you every night and wake up to you every moring or even better where he said he loved you :D

xoCCxo: Not helping!

ButlerBoy: What's a matter CaCa? You wouldn't want to sleep next to me every night CaCa?

xoCCxo: Not in this life time!

ButlerBoy: Liar...you know you want to :)

xoCCxo: No I don't!

ButlerBoy: Yes you do! :D

xoCCxo: DON't!

ButlerBoy: DO!

TheNannyNamedFran: Oh not this again! Why don't you two just admit that you like each other already!

xoCCxo: Because we don't! And I'm not your "CaCa" Butler Boy!

ButlerBoy: Yes you are ;)

xoCCxo: No I'm not!

ButlerBoy: You will be :P

xoCCxo: No I won't!

ButlerBoy: Yes you will!

xoCCxo: Won't!

ButlerBoy: Will!

TheNannyNamedFran: OY!

ButlerBoy: You know you want me CaCa, don't deny it =P

xoCCxo: I SO don't want you!

ButlerBoy: You SO do!

xoCCxo: DON'T!!!

ButlerBoy: DO!!!!

xoCCxo: DO NOT! ugh I'm signing off!

ButlerBoy: Goodbye Love :)

MaxTheProducer: Okay now I really do know how to use this website :D

ButlerBoy: Are you sure this time?

MaxTheProducer: Yup!....I think...


	7. Fran's Bulletin 2

**Okay now it's Fran's Bulletin!  
Next is Max's bulletin :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

June 2nd 10:42pm

If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
That's a secret ;D

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
Yeah I think would come see me

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
There are more than one person that makes me happen whenever I see or talk to them :)

Who is the first person on your top?  
It's Mr. sheffield

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
I wouldn't want to lose Grace, she's like a daughter to me :)

What does your 8th text message say and who was it from?  
It was from Val and it said I'll see you tomorrow :)

Who were the last people you ate with?  
Mr. Sheffield, Niles, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, and Miss Babcock

What kind of iPod do you have?  
No I don't really want one

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
Never have

Do you know the muffin man?  
I don't believe I do :)

Do you have an annoying voice?  
uhhhh......no?

What are you listening to right now?  
The TV

Whats your favorite number?  
10

How is the weather right now?  
It's kind of hot outside

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone?  
Ma called and asked me when I was finally going to get married :(

Do you wear contacts?  
No

Can you do a headstand (not using the wall)?  
If I did a headstand my hair would become flat!!!!

Hugs or Kisses?  
Kisses please! :)

Chocolate or Vanilla?  
Chocolate!!! :P

Do you want your friends to respond to this?  
sure they can!

Who is most likely to respond?  
hmmm probably Niles and Miss Babcock...they'll most likely flirt comment ;)

what were u doing before this?  
Talking to Ma on the phone

Favorite flower?  
I LOVE daisy's

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do?  
hasn't every one? :)

Have you ever loved someone?  
I did

Who would you like to see right now?  
anyone it wouldn't matter who ;D

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten?  
yup!!!

Do you like to travel by plane?  
of course :P

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
5

Are you missing someone?  
Not right now

Do you have a Tattoo?  
I had one

Anybody on myspace that you'd go on a date with?  
yes there is :)

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: We do not "flirt comment"

TheNannyNamedFran: Oh please you two so have it bad for each other ;P

xoCCxo: I don't "have it bad" for the dust mop!

ButlerBoy: Yes you do!

xoCCxo: We are not starting this again! And No I don't!

ButlerBoy: By saying "and no I don't" you are starting it again ;)

xoCCxo: No I am not!

ButlerBoy: Yes you are!

xoCCxo: Am not!

ButlerBoy: See I was right! You are! :D

xoCCxo has logged off at 10:59pm

ButlerBoy: That's alright, I'll just text her ;D

MaxTheProducer: Does anyone know how to use one of these fancy calculators and can help me with it?

TheNannyNamedFran: I'll help you Mr. Sheffield :)

MaxTheProducer: Thanks! And call me Max ;)

TheNannyNamedFran: Okay...Max :D


	8. Max's Bulletin 2

**Sorry I didn't update in the last 3 days. I was busy because it's almost time to go back to school [and that's just sad :( ] But her is Max's Bulletin and next is CC's.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: MaxTheProducer

June 2nd 11:04pm

If you had to choose someone to sleep next to every night, and wake up to every morning; Who would it be?  
I have someone in mind

If you were in the hospital would your number one come see you?  
yes I'm pretty sure

Is there someone that ALWAYS makes you happy whenever you see or talk?  
of course there is

Who is the first person on your top?  
Fran

Are you afraid of losing the last person you talked to?  
Well I woulnd't want to lose Maggie

What does your 8th text message say and who was it from?  
What's a text message?

Who were the last people you ate with?  
Haha I read that so fast I didn't see the word 'with' there so I thought it said who was the last person you ate :D but anyway it was Fran, Niles, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, and CC

What kind of iPod do you have?  
iPod? Is that like some kind of thing you sit on?

When is the last time you said "I love you" to your number one on your top?  
Never have

Do you know the muffin man?  
HE'S REAL?!?!?!?!

Do you have an annoying voice?  
No I don't

What are you listening to right now?  
Silence

Whats your favorite number?  
25

How is the weather right now?  
It's raining again

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone?  
My sister

Do you wear contacts?  
No

Can you do a headstand (not using the wall)?  
Hold on let me try...nope sorry I can't :(

Hugs or Kisses?  
Both

Chocolate or Vanilla?  
Vanilla

Do you want your friends to respond to this?  
sure why not

Who is most likely to respond?  
Niles and CC...I think they have something going on (oh come on you didn't think I was that stupid did you?)

what were u doing before this?  
sitting in the office

Favorite flower?  
I don't have one

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do?  
Yes I have :P

Have you ever loved someone?  
I did

Who would you like to see right now?  
No one really

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten?  
yes I am

Do you like to travel by plane?  
Yeah

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
2

Are you missing someone?  
All the time

Do you have a Tattoo?  
nope :)

Anybody on myspace that you'd go on a date with?  
Yup!

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: We do not have something going on!

ButlerBoy: Sure we don't

xoCCxo: It's true we don't! And stop texting me!

MaxTheProducer: What does "texting" mean?

TheNannyNamedFran: OoOoOo who on MySpace do you want to go on a date with?????

MaxTheProducer: You :)

Okay so not my best chapter but the next two chapters will be better :) Please R&R!  
I'll post the next two chapters today but first I have to go R&R the stories I didn't get a chance to read in the last 3 days :)  



	9. CC's Bulletin 3

**Okay it's new bulletin time! This one is CC's and the next one is Niles. I'll post another chapter up tonight to make up for the 3 days I didn't update :)**

Random Nanny Quote:  
[_after Fran's fiancé kisses C.C_]  
**Niles**: Did Caca do a no-no in the kitchen?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: xoCCxo

June 3rd 10:02pm

If your doctor told you TODAY that you were pregnant, what would you say?  
I would laugh and think it was some kind of prank Butler Boy was playing on me

Do you trust all of your friends?  
Not all of them

Would you move to another state or country to be with the one you love?  
I might

Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?  
I do

Can you make a dollar in change right now?  
Yes I can

Which one of your friends do you think would make the best doctor?  
probably Butler Boy

Are you afraid of falling in love?  
Not afraid of falling...just afraid of admitting it

Is there someone who pops into your mind at random times?  
Haha yes :)

What did the last text message you sent say?  
"Would you stop calling me CaCa!!!"

Fill in the blank. I love: I'm not telling!

What is a goal you would like to accomplish in the near future?  
To be a better person

If you were to wake up from being in a coma for an extended time who would you call?  
The funny thing is I would probably call Butler Boy

How many kids do you want to have?  
I'm not sure

Would you make a good parent?  
I don't know

Where was your default picture taken?  
In my living room

Honestly, whats on your mind right now?  
A certain dust mop because he keeps texting me!

What are you wearing right now?  
t-shirt and short-shorts ;)

Righty or Lefty?  
Righty

Who knows you the best?  
strangly I think it's Butler Boy

Shoe size?  
7 1/2

Ever been in a fight with your pet?  
My dog hates me

Been to Mexico?  
nope

Did you buy something today?  
Just a drink

Do you miss someone today?  
Right now I do

Did you get in a fight with someone today?  
If you count arguing with Butler Boy then yes I did

When is the last time you had a massage?  
about a half and hour ago

Last person to lay in your bed?  
me

What was the last TV show you watched?  
Married...With Children...there was nothing else on and the show is pretty funny :)

What are your plans for the weekend?  
I don't have any yet

Who do you think will repost this?  
Well Butler Boy of course

Who was the last person you hung out with?  
I wouldn't call it hanging out

If your significant other asked you to marry them TODAY what would you say?  
I don't have a significant other

Do you ever want to get married?  
Someday

Are you in love?  
Maybe...

Who "made your day" today?  
Surprisingly Butler Boy

**Comments:**

ButlerBoy: So I made your day? :)

xoCCxo: I knew I shouldn't have put that there...

ButlerBoy: Wait you're wearing short-shorts?!?!

xoCCxo: Wouldn't you like to know

ButlerBoy: No I'd like to see ;)

xoCCxo: Keep dreaming Butler Boy because it's never going to happen!

ButlerBoy: Never say never CaCa!

xoCCxo: For the last time stop calling me 'CaCa'!!!!

ButlerBoy: Whatever you say CaCa ;)

xoCCxo: I swear if you call me CaCa one more time I will come over there and snap your feather duster in two!

ButlerBoy: Feather dusters are replaceable CaCa :)

xoCCxo: I wasn't talking about that feather duster!

ButlerBoy: Sorry Miss BabcocK

Sorry no Max and Fran in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one :) I hope you liked this chapter! R&R!  



	10. Niles' Bulletin 3

**Here's Niles' Bulletin! **

Random Nanny Quote:  
**Niles**: [_about a tupperware item_] You put old bags in it. I'll give it to Ms. Babcock, she's always wanted an office of her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: ButlerBoy

June 3rd 10:31pm

If your doctor told you TODAY that you were pregnant, what would you say?  
Isn't that impossible?

Do you trust all of your friends?  
Some of them

Would you move to another state or country to be with the one you love?  
I would

Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?  
Sometimes I do

Can you make a dollar in change right now?  
Of course I can

Which one of your friends do you think would make the best doctor?  
I'm not sure

Are you afraid of falling in love?  
Not at all

Is there someone who pops into your mind at random times?  
Yup! :D

What did the last text message you sent say?  
"Goodnight Love" :)

Fill in the blank. I love: Babsy Babs

What is a goal you would like to accomplish in the near future?  
To make Babsy Babs mine!

If you were to wake up from being in a coma for an extended time who would you call?  
Babsy Babs of course!

How many kids do you want to have?  
1 or 2 (hopefully with Babsy Babs :D)

Would you make a good parent?  
I would hope so

Where was your default picture taken?  
In the kitchen

Honestly, whats on your mind right now?  
My Babsy Babs :)

What are you wearing right now?  
A shirt and jeans

Righty or Lefty?  
Lefty

Who knows you the best?  
Max and possibly Babsy Babs

Shoe size?  
10

Ever been in a fight with your pet?  
Yes...I do argue with Babsy Babs ;)

Been to Mexico?  
never

Did you buy something today?  
nope

Do you miss someone today?  
I miss my Babsy Babs

Did you get in a fight with someone today?  
Yes with Babsy Babs

When is the last time you had a massage?  
An hour ago...it was from Babsy Babs :)

Last person to lay in your bed?  
Only me...for now ;)

What was the last TV show you watched?  
Bold and the Beautiful wih Fran

What are your plans for the weekend?  
None yet...

Who do you think will repost this?  
Fran

Who was the last person you hung out with?  
It wasn't really hanging out be it was with Babsy Babs

If your significant other asked you to marry them TODAY what would you say?  
No significant other...yet ;)

Do you ever want to get married?  
Of course I do

Are you in love?  
Very much yes

Who "made your day" today?  
My Babsy Babs :)

**Comments:**

**xoCCxo: Babsy Babs?**

**ButlerBoy: Well you won't let me call you CaCa anymore**

**xoCCxo: That's right! And would you stop saying you love me and calling me yours!?**

**ButlerBoy: No.**

**xoCCxo: Why not?**

**ButlerBoy: Because it's true**

**xoCCxo: Not it's not!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes it is!**

**xoCCxo: Not!**

**ButlerBoy: Is!**

**xoCCxo: Not, Not, Not!!! And we are not having kids!**

**ButlerBoy: Oh yes we will :)**

**xoCCxo: Oh no we're not!**

**ButlerBoy: We will!**

**xoCCxo: We won't!**

**ButlerBoy: Will!**

**xoCCxo: Won't!**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Oh if you two don't get together already I'll have to handcuff you together and lock you in a room until you do get together!**

**ButlerBoy: Don't worry Fran we'll get together soon ;)**

**xoCCxo: We will not!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes we will Babsy Babs...by the end of the week, you'll fall in love with me ;)**

**Next chapter is Fran's Bulletin. It will have some Max/Fran in it :) Please R&R!!!!!**


	11. Fran's Bulletin 3

**Okay so this is Fran's bulletin and next up is Max's :) This chapter has some Max/Fran in it! Oh and the day in the story is Sunday. I wanted to say that because Niles said he was going to get CC to fall in love with him by the end of the week so that means by the following Sunday.**

Random Nanny Quote:  
[_after spraying Maxwell's leather couch_]  
**Niles**: I couldn't resist the infomercial, sir. "Unwanted dirt just slides right off!"  
[_C.C. slips off the chair_]  
**Niles**: And voila!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

Sunday June 3rd 11:15pm

If your doctor told you TODAY that you were pregnant, what would you say?  
haha I would just laugh :P

Do you trust all of your friends?  
Yes of course I do!

Would you move to another state or country to be with the one you love?  
I don't really know...maybe, maybe not

Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?  
Yes

Can you make a dollar in change right now?  
uh huh :)

Which one of your friends do you think would make the best doctor?  
Niles

Are you afraid of falling in love?  
Nope

Is there someone who pops into your mind at random times?  
Yeah there is :)

What did the last text message you sent say?  
"Ma we're not getting married! We only just started dating!!!"

Fill in the blank. I love: my family and friends

What is a goal you would like to accomplish in the near future?  
Well to get married of course but not right away like Ma wants :)

If you were to wake up from being in a coma for an extended time who would you call?  
Well I would either call Ma or Val

How many kids do you want to have?  
at least 1 maybe 2

Would you make a good parent?  
I think I would :)

Where was your default picture taken?  
At a club I went to with Val...she's in the picture too :D

Honestly, whats on your mind right now?  
What I'm going to wear tomorrow...I'm going out with Max :)

What are you wearing right now?  
a long t-shirt

Righty or Lefty?  
Righty

Who knows you the best?  
Val and Ma

Shoe size?  
6 1/2

Ever been in a fight with your pet?  
I don't have a pet

Been to Mexico?  
not yet

Did you buy something today?  
I bought a new pair of shoes :)

Do you miss someone today?  
no

Did you get in a fight with someone today?  
nope

When is the last time you had a massage?  
2 minutes ago

Last person to lay in your bed?  
me

What was the last TV show you watched?  
Bold and the Beautiful with Niles :)

What are your plans for the weekend?  
Well today is sunday so the weekend is pretty much over

Who do you think will repost this?  
Max probably

Who was the last person you hung out with?  
Val...we went shopping

If your significant other asked you to marry them TODAY what would you say?  
I would say yes duh! :P

Do you ever want to get married?  
yes

Are you in love?  
Maybe...

Who "made your day" today?  
Val because of the way she was walking in the mall...it was too funny :D

**Comments:**

MaxTheProducer: You'll look beautiful in anything you wear for tomorrow :)

TheNannyNamedFran: Aw thanks Max :)

MaxTheProducer: And you would make a good parent. You're already amazing with my children, they love you :)

TheNannyNamedFran: You're really sweet Max :)

ButlerBoy: Wasn't Bold and the Beautiful good today?

TheNannyNamedFran: It was! I wonder what's going to happen next...

Okay I really didn't like this chapter...there was no CC in it :( But I have ideas that I need to save for the next couple of chapters.  
Please R&R!

Oh and we should all boycott High School Musical 4 when it comes on tv! I am just saying...lol :)

To Rayne: Why'd you call me 'coach'? You know my name hahaha:) lylas :P


	12. Max's Bulletin 3

**Okay so this is Max's bulletin and next up is CC's!!! :) I'll probably post four chapters tomorrow since I'm not doing anything :)**

Random Nanny Quote:  
[_Niles is dancing bombastically and singing into his duster. CC enters unexpectedly_]  
**Niles**: You realize, of course, now I'm going to have to kill you.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

Sunday June 3rd 11:23pm

If your doctor told you TODAY that you were pregnant, what would you say?  
Wait! That's possible now?!?!?!

Do you trust all of your friends?  
Yup

Would you move to another state or country to be with the one you love?  
I'm sure I would

Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?  
Yes

Can you make a dollar in change right now?  
Yeah...2 quarters, 4 dimes, and 3 nickel's....wait that's not right! I'll figure it out later...

Which one of your friends do you think would make the best doctor?  
Niles would

Are you afraid of falling in love?  
No

Is there someone who pops into your mind at random times?  
sometimes

What did the last text message you sent say?  
Okay can someone please tell me what a text is already???????

Fill in the blank. I love: a lot of people :)

What is a goal you would like to accomplish in the near future?  
To produce a successful play :)

If you were to wake up from being in a coma for an extended time who would you call?  
My children, Niles, or Fran

How many kids do you want to have?  
I already have 3 but I wouldn't mind more

Would you make a good parent?  
I think I am

Where was your default picture taken?  
In my office

Honestly, whats on your mind right now?  
My date with Fran tomorrow :)

What are you wearing right now?  
pajamas

Righty or Lefty?  
Righty

Who knows you the best?  
probably Niles

Shoe size?  
10

Ever been in a fight with your pet?  
no pet

Been to Mexico?  
no

Did you buy something today?  
nope

Do you miss someone today?  
Yeah I did

Did you get in a fight with someone today?  
not at all

When is the last time you had a massage?  
about 5 hours ago

Last person to lay in your bed?  
Just me

What was the last TV show you watched?  
I didn't really watch tv today

What are your plans for the weekend?  
the weekend is over

Who do you think will repost this?  
ummm I don't know

Who was the last person you hung out with?  
I didn't really hang out with anyone...I had a lot of work to do

If your significant other asked you to marry them TODAY what would you say?  
Well I would probably be the one asking :)

Do you ever want to get married?  
yes

Are you in love?  
It's possible :)

Who "made your day" today?  
Fran when she came in the office :)

**Comments:**

TheNannyNamedFran: Happy to see I made your day :) I can't wait for our date tomorrow ;)

ButlerBoy: Um sir you added an extra nickel. It's 2 quarters, 4 dimes, and 2 nickels.

MaxTheProducer: Uh...I knew that! It's true I did!

Yeah again this chapter was bad and there was no CC again...I guess she went to bed lol :P  
But the next two chapters should be good. They're Niles and CC!!  
Please R&R!!!


	13. CC's Bulletin 4

**Okay so this is CC's bulletin and it's a new bulletin! I couldn't find any good survey's online so I had to actually login to myspace and get the questions from other people's bulletins. **

Random Nanny Quote:  
**C.C.**: You are a pathetic excuse for a man.  
**Niles**: Ditto!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: xoCCxo

Monday June 4th 9:41pm

Have you ever stolen someones heart?  
I don't know

Who are you going to be with tonight?  
no one...I'm by myself :(

Will you be in a relationship next month?  
I have no idea

Are you a cuddler?  
I can be :)

Would you ever date your second top friend?  
No I would never date Fran!

If you HAD to marry someone tomorrow, who would it be?  
Well i guess if I had to pick someone it would be Butler Boy...I'm probably going to regret putting that

The person you had the strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
I wouldn't know what to do with myself :(

Is there anybody you wish you could be spending time with right now?  
There is :)

When will your next kiss be?  
Not sure

Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?  
It is

Are you dating the last person you talked to?  
No I'm not dating Butler Boy

Is there someone who you instantly smile when you receive a message from them?  
yup

A random person yells to you "aybaybay."?  
I would look at them like they were insane

Are you dating the first person on your friends list?  
Again I'm not dating Butler Boy

Has anything eventful happened today?  
Eh not really

Who messaged you last?  
Butler Boy of course

Did you get a gift from someone today?  
I did...it was sent to me tonight from Butler Boy. It was 11 real roses and one fake rose with a note saying "I'll love you until the last rose dies yours forever, Butler Boy :)" I thought it was very sweet :)

Have you told anyone you miss them lately?  
No I haven't told them

Is there anywhere else you would rather be?  
There is actually

Do you ever get good morning texts?  
I get them from Butler Boy

Is there anybody you wish you could be with right now?  
yes

**Comments:**

ButlerBoy: So you liked my gift?

xoCCxo: No.

ButlerBoy: No?

xoCCxo: I loved it:)

ButlerBoy: Good :) So CoCo Puff, who is it you wish you could be with right now?

xoCCxo: CoCo Puff?????? Where did you get that one from?

ButlerBoy: Well your name is CC so CoCo and I just thought it would be fun to add 'Puff' to it and make it be CoCo Puff :)

xoCCxo: What happened to 'Babsy Babs'?

ButlerBoy: Don't worry CoCo Puff I'm still going to call you Babsy Babs too :D

xoCCxo: Whatever Lover Bunny

ButlerBoy: Lover Bunny?

xoCCxo: What you can call me CoCo Puff and Babsy Babs but I can't call you Lover Bunny?

ButlerBoy: Lover Bunny is perfectly fine with me CoCo Puff :) Now tell me who is it that you wish you could be with right now.

xoCCxo: You Lover Bunny ;)

Okay so no Max and Fran in this one. Let me tell you what's going on with them. Max and Fran went on their date and when they got home Sylvia called Fran to see how it went and Max went in is office to go on myspace but forgot his password and is trying to figure out how he his going to rememer it not realizing he could just hit the "forgot your password?" button.

Lol :)

Anyway I know I said I was going to post 4 chapters today but it turned out that I had something to do today. So when I finally got the chance to get on the computer, it wouldn't work. So I'm only posting this one tonight and you'll get probably 5 chapters tomorrow and that means you get two niles chapters in one day :)

R&R please!!!  



	14. Niles' Bulletin 4

**So finally after a week of not having my computer I got it back :) So sorry for not updating for a week. But here is Niles' bulletin and btw I'm typing this during Big Brother just so you guys can read a new chapter :)**

I'm going to update more chapters tonight but first I have to go R&R a week's worth of stories!

Random Nanny Quote:  
**C.C.**: I feel like I have died and gone to heaven.  
**Niles**: I have that dream, too, but you go in the other direction.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: ButlerBoy

Monday June 4th 9:58pm

Have you ever stolen someones heart?  
I'm not sure but I do know that someone has stolen my heart, my CoCo Puff :)

Who are you going to be with tonight?  
I wish my CoCo Puff ;)

Will you be in a relationship next month?  
I hope so

Are you a cuddler?  
I can be if it's with my CoCo Puff :D

Would you ever date your second top friend?  
Nope I would only date my first top friend which is of course my CoCo Puff

If you HAD to marry someone tomorrow, who would it be?  
CoCo Puff!!!!!!!

The person you had the strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
I wouldn't know what to do. I love CC more than anything. I would never be able to live without her.

Is there anybody you wish you could be spending time with right now?  
Yes I wish I was with CoCo Puff :)

When will your next kiss be?  
Hopefully soon and with CoCo Puff ;)

Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?  
I guess

Are you dating the last person you talked to?  
No. I wish I was!

Is there someone who you instantly smile when you receive a message from them?  
yes whenever I get a message from CoCo Puff

A random person yells to you "aybaybay."?  
Um what?

Are you dating the first person on your friends list?  
Nope i'm not dating CoCo Puff...yet ;)

Has anything eventful happened today?  
I saw my CoCo Puff ;)

Who messaged you last?  
My CoCo Puff :)

Did you get a gift from someone today?  
No but I gave a gift to CoCo Puff

Have you told anyone you miss them lately?  
No I didn't tell CoCo Puff I missed her but I do :)

Is there anywhere else you would rather be?  
Yes there is

Do you ever get good morning texts?  
Yes I send them to CoCo Puff and she sends me one back :)

Is there anybody you wish you could be with right now?  
I wish I was with my beautiful CoCo Puff :D

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: Did you really mean what you said in question 9?

ButlerBoy: Yes I did CoCo Puff :)

xoCCxo: Aw you know you can be really sweet Lover Bunny :)

ButlerBoy: I told you by the end of this week you'll fall in love with me :D

TheNannyNamedFran: CoCo Puff?!? Lover Bunny?!?!? Did I miss something??????

ButlerBoy: That's our new nicknames for each other :)

TheNannyNamedFran: Okayyyyyy??? You two are weird

xoCCxo: No we're not!

TheNannyNamedFran: If you say so!

~xoCCxo has gone idle at 10:17pm~

ButlerBoy: Hey where'd CoCo Puff go? :(

TheNannyNamedFran: I have no idea...maybe it has something to do with there being a thunder storm

xoCCxo: Okay I'm back

ButlerBoy: Why did you go away?

xoCCxo: No reason.

ButlerBoy: yes there is tell me!

xoCCxo: No!

ButlerBoy: Tell me!

xoCCxo: NO!

ButlerBoy: Please???

xoCCxo: Fine...I don't like thunder storms and I heard a loud crash of thunder

ButlerBoy: I'm coming over!

xoCCxo: What? Why?

ButlerBoy: To protect my CoCo Puff from the thunder!

xoCCxo: No don't come it's pouring!!

ButlerBoy: Nothing you say will stop me from coming! Don't worry SuperButler Is on his way!!!

~ButlerBoy has logged off at 10:29pm~

xoCCxo: SuperButler?!?!?!

Okay so I hope you liked it and sorry again for the long wait but my computer crashed so I couldn't update. I'll post the next chapter soon :)

Please R&R!!!!!


	15. Fran's Bulletin 4

**Omg I read and reviewed so many stories and chapters and I'm still not done! lol :) But I wanted to post the next chapter for not updating in a  
week :)**

Oh and Lonelygoatherd told me to include Yetta so she'll be in this chapter :)

Also I need a last name for Niles...any suggestions?

Random Nanny Quote:  
**Niles**: How do you do, Tiz Maylor? I'm Biles, the nutler.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

Monday June 4th 10:42pm

Have you ever stolen someones heart?  
I would hope so lol :)

Who are you going to be with tonight?  
Probably Max ;)

Will you be in a relationship next month?  
I am in a relationship :)

Are you a cuddler?  
I am!

Would you ever date your second top friend?  
No

If you HAD to marry someone tomorrow, who would it be?  
It would be Max ;)

The person you had the strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
Of course I would care!

Is there anybody you wish you could be spending time with right now?  
Yes. I want to spend sometime with Max but for some reason he is in his office trying to do a hand stand lol :D

When will your next kiss be?  
Soon :)

Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?  
Yes it is! :D

Are you dating the last person you talked to?  
I am :)

Is there someone who you instantly smile when you receive a message from them?  
Yeah. There's a couple people actually :)

A random person yells to you "aybaybay."?  
That's a little weird

Are you dating the first person on your friends list?  
Yes :)

Has anything eventful happened today?  
I went on a date with Max :)

Who messaged you last?  
Ma...she keeps asking when Max and me are going to get married! Can you believe that?!?!

Did you get a gift from someone today?  
Nope

Have you told anyone you miss them lately?  
No not lately

Is there anywhere else you would rather be?  
No I'm fine just where I am

Do you ever get good morning texts?  
Sometimes :)

Is there anybody you wish you could be with right now?  
Well yeah but again Max is too busy standing on his hands!

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: Why is Max Standing on his head?!

TheNannyNamedFran: I just asked him...he said he was trying to remember his password

xoCCxo: Why **doesn't he just hit "Forgot My Password"?**

TheNannyNamedFran: Because he's Max

xoCCxo: Well that explains it  


**TheNannyNamedFran: So did Niles...I mean "SuperButler" get there yet?**

ButlerBoy: Yup I made it here safely to protect my CoCo Puff! **So CoCo Puff don't you feel better and safer since SuperButler came to the rescue?**

xoCCxo: No

ButlerBoy: Yes you do!!!

xoCCxo: No I don't!

ButlerBoy: Yes you do! I can tell!!!

xoCCxo: Okay fine I do! Happy?

ButlerBoy: Very! :)

xoCCxo: Lover Bunny?

ButlerBoy: Yes my lovely CoCo Puff?

xoCCxo: Why are you talking to me on here when I'm RIGHT **NEXT TO YOU?!?!?!**

ButlerBoy: Because it's fun!!!! :D

Yetta82: Is this where I can order pizza?

TheNannyNamedFran: Yetta what are you doing?

Yetta82: Trying to order a pizza because I'm hungry. Now can I get one large plain pizza?

TheNannyNamedFran: Yetta this is MySpace you can't order pizza here!

Yetta82: I don't want a MySpace! I said want a large plain pizza!

TheNannyNamedFran: Oy!

Hope you liked it! I'll post another chapter tonight but first I have to R&R more stories and check the Big Brother live feeds.

R&R please!!!


	16. Max's Bulletin 4

**I changed my pen name from coachlover18 to xXxevacuate-the-dancefloorxXx**

**So I wanted to know if you wanted me to include other characters like yetta, val, and sylvia every once in awhile but they won't have bulletins.**

**Random Nanny Quote:  
C.C.:** This isn't a typical night.  
**Niles:** Yes, you're not home alone sitting on your foot massager watching "Sisters".

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

Posted by: MaxTheProducer

Monday June 4th 11:12pm

Have you ever stolen someones heart?  
I think

Who are you going to be with tonight?  
most likely Fran

Will you be in a relationship next month?  
I'm in a relationship now

Are you a cuddler?  
umm sure

Would you ever date your second top friend?  
No I would never date Niles!!!

If you HAD to marry someone tomorrow, who would it be?  
It would be Fran

The person you had the strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
Yes I would care

Is there anybody you wish you could be spending time with right now?  
There is

When will your next kiss be?  
Really soon ;)

Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?  
Sure

Are you dating the last person you talked to?  
Yup :D

Is there someone who you instantly smile when you receive a message from them?  
Yes there is

A random person yells to you "aybaybay."?  
I would yell aybaybay back to them

Are you dating the first person on your friends list?  
Yes :)

Has anything eventful happened today?  
I went on a date with Fran and I remembered my password :)

Who messaged you last?  
No one

Did you get a gift from someone today?  
No

Have you told anyone you miss them lately?  
No I haven't

Is there anywhere else you would rather be?  
No I'm fine staying here with Fran :)

Do you ever get good morning texts?  
Ummm what are texts?

Is there anybody you wish you could be with right now?  
yes

**Comments:**

**TheNannyNamedFran: So standing on your hands made you remember your password?**

**MaxTheProducer: No. When I was standing on my hands I found the paper that had my password on it :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Ooookkaaayyy......**

**MaxTheProducer: Hey where's Niles? I called for him and he never came.**

**ButlerBoy: I'm at CoCo Puff's house :)**

**MaxTheProducer: Who's CoCo Puff????**

**xoCCxo: Me**

**ButlerBoy: I came here to protect my CoCo Puff from the storm because she was scared :)**

**xoCCxo: I was not scared!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes you are!**

**xoCCxo: No I'm not!**

**ButlerBoy: Sure you're not...that's why when there was a loud crash of thunder you ran into my lap and hung onto me for dear life!**

xoCCxo: Ummm that didn't happen!

ButlerBoy: Really? Then why are you sitting on my lap???

xoCCxo: Uh no reason!

ButlerBoy: Because you like it ;)

xoCCxo: Um no I don't!

ButlerBoy: Yes you do and do you want to know why else?

xoCCxo: Why?

ButlerBoy: Because you love me :)

xoCCxo: Maybe ;)

I'll post more chapters later. But first I have to make sure I'm ready for school tomorrow...how fun :(


	17. CC & Niles' Bulletin 5

**Okay so today I went to school at 9:00am and school was over by 9:38am and now I'm done with school until next week lol :)**

**Anyway this chapter is different than all the rest because Niles and CC answer this one together. People really do this on myspace so that's where I got the idea from :) And the reason why they're together is because Niles invited himself over lol :D**

**So because they're both answering the bulletin I made it longer :)**

**Also thank you to fanofgrissom for letting me use the name she made for Niles :) Which is Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore. I still think all of us on The Nanny page should just say that is his name because it's just amazing and it fits!!!**

**Random Nanny Quote:  
C.C.:** I find I can catch more flies with honey.  
**Niles:** I always thought your tongue darted out.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace.

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: xoCCxo & ButlerBoy**

**Tuesday June 5th 8:58pm  
**

What's something you really want right now, be honest?  
**xoCCxo:** Nothing really  
**ButlerBoy:** I only want CC and she's right next to me

The person you truly care about needs you at 3 AM, would you go?  
**xoCCxo: **Yeah  
**ButlerBoy:** I would do anything for my CoCo Puff no matter what time it was :)

What are you doing tomorrow?  
**xoCCxo:**I don't know yet  
**ButlerBoy:** Doesn't matter as long as I'm with my CoCo Puff

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
**xoCCxo:** nope not this time :)  
**ButlerBoy:** My CoCo Puff is next to me so no I don't :)

Is blue your favorite color?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes  
**ButlerBoy:** It is because it's the color of my CoCo Puff's eyes :)

Do you think you can know everything about a person?  
**xoCCxo:** I guess  
**ButlerBoy:** It's possible

The last person you kissed hates you. Why?  
**xoCCxo:** He doesn't hate, he's trying to get me to fall in love with him  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff doesn't hate me :)

Are you texting someone?  
**xoCCxo:** Nope  
**ButlerBoy:** yes.... :D  
**xoCCxo:** Stop texting me!

Did you mean it when you said "I love you" last?  
**xoCCxo:** I haven't said I love you...yet ;)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes I love my CoCo Puff and i know she loves me too she just won't admit it :)

Ever kissed a blonde haired, blue eyed person?  
**xoCCxo:** Maybe.... :)  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff!!!!!!

Can things possibly get better?  
**xoCCxo:** They could :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes when my CoCo Puff admits she loves me :)

Don't tell me lies, so where's your boy/girl?  
**xoCCxo:** In the kitchen...go figure!  
**ButlerBoy:** On the couch :)

Fess up, who was the last person you kissed?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** My CoCo Puff :)

Who was the last person you shared a bed with?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff because I was protecting her from the evil storm :D

One thing you're looking forward to?  
**xoCCxo:** Watching a movie with Lover Bunny because I get to pick it :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Just spending time with my CoCo Puff :)

Who was the last person you went out to eat with?  
**xoCCxo:** MY Lover Bunny ;)  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff of course :)

What if you married the last person you kissed?  
**xoCCxo:** I wouldn't mind :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I would be the happiest man ever! :)

Did any particular thing brighten up your day today?  
**xoCCxo:** Yup! Spending the day with Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes being with my CoCo Puff :)

Did you kiss or hug anyone in the last 24 hours?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff...and she just came up and hugged me :) She's so going to fall in love with by the end of the week ;)

Did you wake up in the middle of the night last night?  
**xoCCxo:** Nope  
**ButlerBoy:** No I had my CoCo Puff next to me so I slept great :)

Don't tell me lie's, where's the person you like/love?  
**xoCCxo:** He's right next to me---I mean uhh wait what?  
**ButlerBoy:** Next to me :D haha CoCo Puff you admitted!!!!!!

Who was the last person to comfort you as you cried?  
**xoCCxo:** Well I wasn't crying i was just afraid of the thunder but it was Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I was the doing the comforting :)

Has anyone told you they don't ever wanna lose you?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes Lover Bunny told...I don't want to lose him either  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes CoCo Puff told me :)

When is the next time you will kiss someone?  
**xoCCxo:** I don't know probably soon ;)  
**ButlerBoy:** Really soon ;)

Where is the last person you kissed?  
**xoCCxo:** In the kitchen again :)  
**ButlerBoy:** The living room :)

What if you married the last person that texted you what would your last name be?  
**xoCCxo:** Brightmore :)  
**ButlerBoy:** My last name wouldn't change :)

When was the last time that you were genuinely happy?  
**xoCCxo:** Today :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Anytime I'm with my CoCo Puff :)

Last thing you said out loud?  
**xoCCxo:** "That's right you're my Lover Bunny!"  
**ButlerBoy:** "Good! and you're my CoCo Puff!"

What is your whole name?  
**xoCCxo:** Chastity Claire Babcock  
**ButlerBoy:** Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore

Did you sleep alone last night?  
**xoCCxo:** Nope :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Nope I was with CoCo Puff!!!

If you had to choose between money & love what would you do?  
**xoCCxo:** Love :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I would rather have love :)

Lets say you get pregnant by number one on your top?  
**xoCCxo:** Uhhhh.......okay?  
**ButlerBoy:** Well that's impossible :D

Think of your last two kisses, were they with the same person?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes they were with Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** They were :)

Have you ever kissed anyone whose name started with a, k, t, c, j, s, r, n, b?  
**xoCCxo:** The "n" is the only one that matters :)  
**ButlerBoy:** C! CoCo Puff!!!!! :)

Is their anyone you couldn't live without?  
**xoCCxo:** I couldn't live without my Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I would never be able to live without my CoCo Puff :)

**Comments:**

TheNannyNamedFran: Who wait a minute you two kissed???!?!?!? And more than once?!?!

ButlerBoy: Yup!

TheNannyNamedFran: Wow you two really are going to end up together by the end of the week!!!

TheNannyNamedFran: What no disagreement from CC???????

xoCCxo: Not this time :)

TheNannyNamedFran: Oy! I feel like I just entered an alternate universe!

MaxTheProducer: Niles where are you???

ButlerBoy: I'm at CoCo Puff's

MaxTheProducer: Again? Well when are you coming back?

ButlerBoy: I'm not. I'm staying at CoCo Puff's tonight :)

xoCCxo: Since when?

ButlerBoy: Since I just said so in the comment above. You have to keep up CoCo Puff! :)

MaxTheProducer: Well then I guess I'll have to do it myself then.

ButlerBoy: Do what?

MaxTheProducer: Make a sandwich

ButlerBoy: I'm pretty sure you can make a simple sandwich

TheNannyNamedFran: You'd be surprised.

MaxTheProducer: Hey!

ButlerBoy: Hey wait a minute how did you know my last name???

xoCCxo: I just know things. Why don't you want anyone to know it?

ButlerBoy: Because I don't like it!

xoCCxo: Well I do :)

ButlerBoy: Do you like it enough to take it as your last name one day?

xoCCxo: Maybe :)

MaxTheProducer: Wait you two are in the same room and you're talking to each other on here???

ButlerBoy: Yes

MaxTheProducer: Why?

xoCCxo: So we can talk to you and Fran too duh!

MaxTheProducer: Oh well that makes sense!!!

ButlerBoy: Of course it does.

MaxTheProducer: What's that suppose to mean????

ButlerBoy: Nothing.

MaxTheProducer: Oh okay!

Yeah so this was the longest chapter lol :)

I hope you liked it!

R&R!!!


	18. Fran's Bulletin 5

**Okay so even though I'm really tired I wrote another chapter :)**

**So yeah this chapter is for Donna (fanofgrissom) because she asked for another chapter tonight lol :D**

**Anyway it's almost 2am so I'm going to sleep. Leave me pretty review to wake up to lol :)**

**Also sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm like half asleep :P**

And I have a question: should I end this story after Niles gets CC to fall in love with him or should I continue it after that even if that means making this story have like 100 or more chapters?

**Random Nanny Quote:  
Fran:** By the way, Niles, what is your family name?  
**Niles:** It's just Niles... Like Cher.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace or Pizza Hut.**

**Please R&R!**

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran**

**Tuesday June 5th 9:45pm  
**

What's something you really want right now, be honest?  
I want some ice cream lol :D

The person you truly care about needs you at 3 AM, would you go?  
Yes of course I would

What are you doing tomorrow?  
Going shopping with Val

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
Not really

Is blue your favorite color?  
I like it but it's not my favorite

Do you think you can know everything about a person?  
Sure :)

The last person you kissed hates you. Why?  
I don't think Max would ever hate me. At least I hope not.

Are you texting someone?  
Nope

Did you mean it when you said "I love you" last?  
Yes I did :)

Ever kissed a blonde haired, blue eyed person?  
Probably :D

Can things possibly get better?  
Yes I could get married...Oy I'm starting to sound like my mother!

Don't tell me lies, so where's your boy/girl?  
Trying to make a sandwich

Fess up, who was the last person you kissed?  
It was Max :)

Who was the last person you shared a bed with?  
Just me

One thing you're looking forward to?  
My next date with Max :)

Who was the last person you went out to eat with?  
I went out to lunch with Val today

What if you married the last person you kissed?  
HooHaa! I would love that!!! :D

Did any particular thing brighten up your day today?  
Haha watching Max try to make a sandwich without any help :)

Did you kiss or hug anyone in the last 24 hours?  
I did :)

Did you wake up in the middle of the night last night?  
Nope

Don't tell me lie's, where's the person you like/love?  
In the kitchen still trying to make that sandwich...I don't think it's going to well

Who was the last person to comfort you as you cried?  
I don't remember. I haven't cried lately.

Has anyone told you they don't ever wanna lose you?  
Yes

When is the next time you will kiss someone?  
I would only hope it was sometime soon ;)

Where is the last person you kissed?  
Still in the kitchen...oh wait nevermind he gave up on trying to make a sandwich!

What if you married the last person that texted you what would your last name be?  
I wouldn't marry Val haha :D

When was the last time that you were genuinely happy?  
I was happy today :)

Last thing you said out loud?  
"Don't hurt yourself trying to make a sandwich!"

What is your whole name?  
Francine Joy Fine

Did you sleep alone last night?  
Sadly yes :(

If you had to choose between money & love what would you do?  
I would pick love :)

Lets say you get pregnant by number one on your top?  
umm okay :D lol

Think of your last two kisses, were they with the same person?  
They were :)

Have you ever kissed anyone whose name started with a, k, t, c, j, s, r, n, b?  
Haha probably

Is their anyone you couldn't live without?  
There are a few people actually :)

**Comments:**

**ButlerBoy: So he gave up on the sandwich?**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yup**

**ButlerBoy: CoCo Puff owes me $20!!!**

**MaxTheProducer: You two made a bet on me!?!?!**

**xoCCxo: Yeah and for some reason I actually thought you could make a sandwich**

**ButlerBoy: Hahaha you lost!!! I win!! :D**

**xoCCxo: Very mature Lover Bunny!**

**xoCCxo: Don't give me that pouty look!!!**

**xoCCxo: I said stop it!**

**MaxTheProducer: I still want a sandwich :( Niles when are you coming back?**

**ButlerBoy: I think I'll come back on Sunday :)**

**xoCCxo: What?**

**ButlerBoy: I said I think I'll come back on Sunday. Don't you pay attention CoCo Puff???**

**xoCCxo: So what does that mean?**

**ButlerBoy: That means I'm staying here with my CoCo Puff!!!!!! :)**

**MaxTheProducer: But I'm hungry :(**

**SylviaLovesFood: What no Niles until Sunday?!?! Do ya want me to starve!!!!!!!???!?!?!!**

**MaxTheProducer: CC you have to share Niles!**

**xoCCxo: Maybe I don't want to :P**

SylviaLovesFood: But we want to eat!

xoCCxo: Sorry he's mine :)

ButlerBoy: Oh so I'm yours am I?

xoCCxo: yup :)

ButlerBoy: Good just making sure :)

MaxTheProducer: I still want my sandwich :(

SylviaLovesFood: And I still want to eat!!!!!

Yetta82: Is this Pizza Hut????

I'm trying to make these chapters longer lol :)

R&R please!!!


	19. Max's Bulletin 5

**This is not fun, FanFiction is having problems! I'm trying to figure out how to upload so let's see if it works...**

Random Nanny Quote:  
**Max**: Accidents happen, you know.  
**Niles**: [_points at C.C_] Exhibit A.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: MaxTheProducer**

**Tuesday June 5th 10:32pm  
**

What's something you really want right now, be honest?  
I really want a sandwich but CC won't share Niles so now I have to go hungry :(

The person you truly care about needs you at 3 AM, would you go?  
Yes I would

What are you doing tomorrow?  
I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go hunt down Niles so I can have a sandwich.

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
I do

Is blue your favorite color?  
Nope it's not

Do you think you can know everything about a person?  
I guess so

The last person you kissed hates you. Why?  
I don't think Fran would hate me

Are you texting someone?  
Will someone please tell me what a text is????

Did you mean it when you said "I love you" last?  
Of course I did

Ever kissed a blonde haired, blue eyed person?  
Yes

Can things possibly get better?  
Yes I could have a sandwich but no CC is keeping Niles all to herself! No fair :(

Don't tell me lies, so where's your boy/girl?  
In the living room. I think she's on the phone.

Fess up, who was the last person you kissed?  
Fran :)

Who was the last person you shared a bed with?  
Just myself

One thing you're looking forward to?  
When I get my sandwich!

Who was the last person you went out to eat with?  
Fran yesterday

What if you married the last person you kissed?  
That would be a good thing :)

Did any particular thing brighten up your day today?  
Not really

Did you kiss or hug anyone in the last 24 hours?  
yup

Did you wake up in the middle of the night last night?  
No

Don't tell me lie's, where's the person you like/love?  
She went upstairs

Who was the last person to comfort you as you cried?  
I don't remember. I haven't cried lately.

Has anyone told you they don't ever wanna lose you?  
Yes

When is the next time you will kiss someone?  
Soon hopefully :)

Where is the last person you kissed?  
Upstairs

What if you married the last person that texted you what would your last name be?  
Uhhh what's a text????????

When was the last time that you were genuinely happy?  
Yesterday

Last thing you said out loud?  
"I'm hungry!"

What is your whole name?  
Maxwell Beverley Sheffield

Did you sleep alone last night?  
Yeah

If you had to choose between money & love what would you do?  
I would choose love :)

Lets say you get pregnant by number one on your top?  
I not sure that's possible

Think of your last two kisses, were they with the same person?  
Yes they were :)

Have you ever kissed anyone whose name started with a, k, t, c, j, s, r, n, b?  
yes, S

Is their anyone you couldn't live without?  
There is

**Comments:**

**ButlerBoy: Still upset about that sandwich sir?**

**MaxTheProducer: Yes! I'm soooooo hungry!!!!!!!!!**

**xoCCxo: Hey it's not me keeping Niles here! He invited himself!**

**ButlerBoy: So you want me to leave? :(**

**SylviaLovesFood: Yes she does!**

**MaxTheProducer: Please leave! I'm hungry!!**

**xoCCxo: No I don't want you to leave...I just don't want two hungry people mad at me!**

**ButlerBoy: Okay I'll make a deal...**

**SylviaLovesFood: I like the sound of this so far!!!!**

**MaxTheProducer: What is it??? I'll do anything!**

**ButlerBoy: I'll come there tomorrow make all the food you want and make sure there's extra as long as I get the rest of the day off so I can take my CoCo Puff somewhere.**

**SylviaLovesFood: Yes sold!!!! I'm gonna get to eat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MaxTheProducer: And I get a sandwich!!!!! :D**

**ButlerBoy: But there's more...**

**SylviaLovesFood: Do we still get the food?**

**ButlerBoy: Yes**

**SylviaLovesFood: Okay you can continue!**

**ButlerBoy: I get the next day off too so I can spent it with my CoCo Puff!**

**SylviaLovesFood: You better say yes Max!!!!**

**MaxTheProducer: Okay it's a deal as long as I get my sandwich!!**

xoCCxo: Wait where is that you're taking me tomorrow???

ButlerBoy: I'm not telling you :)

xoCCxo: Why not? :(

ButlerBoy: Because it's a surprise ;)

xoCCxo: Come on tell me!!!

ButlerBoy: No!

xoCCxo: Tell me!!!

ButlerBoy: NOOOOO!!!

xoCCxo: Please??? :(

ButlerBoy: No

ButlerBoy: Oh stop making the pouty face! That's not fair!!!!! Max tell her to stop making the pouty face or no sandwich for you!

MaxTheProducer: CC stop pouting at Niles! Please...my sandwich and hunger depend on it!

xoCCxo: Fine!

Yeah so the comments were a little odd this chapter but that's kind of setting it up for the next couple of chapters.

So anyway I hope you liked it! :)

R&R please :D


	20. CC & Niles' Bulletin 6

**For some reason it took me forever to write this. Maybe it's because I'm trying to watch The Secret Life season finale :)****  
****Anyway I hope you like this chapter! **

**And if it makes someone want to update their story then please do so...hint hint lol :D**

Oh and I don't own Varsity Fanclub's song Future Love and btw varsity fanclub sings it better! lol :)

Random Nanny Quote:  
**Fran**: I'll fight for all those small, defenseless creatures out there.  
**Niles**: [_points at C.C_] Exhibit B.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace or Ben & Jerry's

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**  
Posted by: xoCCxo and ButlerBoy**

**Wednesday June 6th 11:12pm  
**

Do you get butterflies around the guy/girl you like?  
**xoCCxo:** Maybe :)  
**ButlberBoy:** Of course :)

Will you get married?  
**xoCCxo:** Hopefully  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes...to CoCo Puff :)

Do you lie about your age?  
**xoCCxo:** No. I just don't tell people ;)  
**ButlerBoy:** Nope

When did you last cry?  
**xoCCxo:** Earlier tonight  
**ButlerBoy:** I don't know

Do you think your future will be a good one?  
**xoCCxo:** If I have my Lover Bunny it will be :)  
**ButlerBoy:** As long as I have my baby by my side it will be ;)

When was the last time you told someone you loved them?  
**xoCCxo:** Tonight :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Just now :)

Lyrics stuck in your head?  
**xoCCxo:** "There's just something about our Future love, future love, future love There's just something about our Future love, future love, future love"  
**ButlerBoy:** I don't have any lyrics stuck in my head right now.

Is anyone in love with you?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yup :) My CoCo Puff finally told me :D

What are you excited for?  
**xoCCxo:** Spending time with Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Just being with my CoCo Puff :)

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes because I woke up next to my CoCo Puff :)

Has anyone ever said anything that brought tears to your eyes?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes. What Lover Bunny said to me tonight.  
**ButlerBoy:** When CoCo Puff admitted her feelings :)

Do you have a soul mate?  
**xoCCxo:** My Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff!!! :)

Would you kiss anyone you have texts from in your phone?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes  
**ButlerBoy:** Already have ;)

Do you have any text messages locked in your phone? Why?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes because they're from Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I saved the ones from CoCo Puff :)

Look in your inbox in your phone, who are all the people you have texts from?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
**xoCCxo:** From Lover Bunny...it's his shirt ;)  
**ButlerBoy:** From the store

Where do you see yourself in 5 years?  
**xoCCxo:** I don't know. Hopefully it's with Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Married to CoCo Puff with at least one baby :)

Is there anyone you trust 100%?  
**xoCCxo:** There is  
**ButlerBoy:** I trust my CoCo Puff :)

Will you be sleeping alone tonight?  
**xoCCxo:** Nope :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I'll be with CoCo Puff :)

If you were locked in a room for two days with the last person you kissed would there be any problems?  
**xoCCxo:** No there wouldn't be :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Not at all...in fact that doesn't sound like a bad idea ;D

Who was the last person you took a picture with?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** My CoCo Puff :)

Is there a meaning behind your profile songs?  
**xoCCxo:** Nope I just like it :)  
**ButlerBoy:** No

What's the connection between you and the last person you texted?  
**xoCCxo:** I love him :)  
**ButlerBoy:** She's my life :)

Is the person you have feelings for at least a bit cute?  
**xoCCxo:** More than just "a bit" :D  
**ButlerBoy:** Cute, adorable, and beautiful :)

Is there someone you just can't imagine your life without?  
**xoCCxo:** I can;t imagine every being without Lover Bunny again :)  
**ButlerBoy:** I can't live without CoCo Puff :)

Have you ever walked on the beach?  
**xoCCxo:** I did tonight with Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes. I took CoCo Puff to the beach tonight :)

Have you ever felt like you actually loved someone?  
**xoCCxo:** Yes :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yup I love my CoCo Puff :)

Plans for tomorrow?  
**xoCCxo:** Whatever Lover Bunny has planned :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Being with my CoCo Puff all day :)

Who last called you beautiful?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** No one called my beautiful

Would you rather sleep with someone else, or alone?  
**xoCCxo:** Someone else  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff :)

Is there someone who you can spend every minute with and never be bored?  
**xoCCxo:** Of course there is :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yup :D

If you were to marry the last person you texted who would that person be?  
**xoCCxo:** Lover Bunny :)  
**ButlerBoy:** CoCo Puff :)

If you were in the hospital on life support, would the last person you kissed care?  
**xoCCxo:** I believe he would :)  
**ButlerBoy:** Yes CoCo Puff would care :)

**Comments:**

**TheNannyNamedFran: CC told you she loved you????**

**ButlerBoy: Yup :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: HooHaaaa!!!! So tell me everything that happened! Where did ya's go???? Wait don't tell me yet! I need to go get some Ben & Jerry's first!!!!!**

**xoCCxo: Uh okay.**

**MaxTheProducer: Thanks again for the sandwich Niles!**

**SylviaLovesFood: And the cheesecake!**

**ButlerBoy: You're welcome :)**

**SylviaLovesFood: So since CC said she loved you does this mean you're going to come back before Sunday?**

**ButlerBoy: Sylvia, I made enough food to last a week or more!**

**SylviaLovesFood: Niles you of all people should know that food isn't going to last very long.**

**ButlerBoy: You two ate it all already didn't you?**

**SylviaLovesFood: Uh maybe...**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Okay I'm back! Now CC tell me everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starting with where did he take you!**

**xoCCxo: He took me for a walk on the beach as the sun was setting :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Awwww!!! What else???!?!?!?!?!?**

**xoCCxo: Then when the sun set he took me over to a spot on the beach and there was a table with candles and a dinner set for two**

**TheNannyNamedFran: OoOoOoOoOo!!!!! Then what??????????????????????????????????????**

**xoCCxo: Then he told me that he loved me more than anything else in the world and he never wanted to go another day without me by his side.**

**TheNannyNamedFran: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! And what did you say?!?!**

**xoCCxo: I told him that I loved him and that I wasn't going to let anything or anyone stand in the way of that and that I wanted to be his forever.**

**TheNannyNamedFran: AWWWW that's sooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ButlerBoy: That's right I love my CC :)**

**xoCCxo: And I love my Niles :)**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	21. Fran's Bulletin 6

**So instead of updating on fanfiction I starting reading an actual book lol and I was on facebook all day becaus sophie kinsella was on there answering questions and I had to go to school today for like an hour and a half but sadly tomorrow I have to go for a full day so sorry if I don't update as fast!**

Also I wrote this chapter kind of fast because America's Next Top Model is coming on soon and it's the 13th cycle so if there's any mistakes sorry :)

Anyway enough with my pointless ramble...here's the next chapter!  


Random Nanny Quote:  
**Max**: Well, I've made up my mind. I can't risk Margaret spending her entire vacation kissing that boy... I'm sending her abroad.  
**Fran**: A broad? Well, if you wanna swing her that way...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace or Ben & Jerry's

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**  
Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran**

**Wednesday June 6th 11:34pm  
**

Do you get butterflies around the guy/girl you like?  
I do

Will you get married?  
I hope so

Do you lie about your age?  
No I do not...I'm 29!

When did you last cry?  
I don't remember

Do you think your future will be a good one?  
I think it will be

When was the last time you told someone you loved them?  
Awhile ago

Lyrics stuck in your head?  
"This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one Oh baby please, please tell me"

Is anyone in love with you?  
I would hope so ;)

What are you excited for?  
Max said he has a surprise for me tomorrow :)

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
I was

Has anyone ever said anything that brought tears to your eyes?  
Yes

Do you have a soul mate?  
I like to think that

Would you kiss anyone you have texts from in your phone?  
Haha no

Do you have any text messages locked in your phone? Why?  
I don't

Look in your inbox in your phone, who are all the people you have texts from?  
Val, Ma, and one from Yetta asking if she could order a burger

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
A sale at loehmann's

Where do you see yourself in 5 years?  
Hopefully married!

Is there anyone you trust 100%?  
Yes

Will you be sleeping alone tonight?  
I will be

If you were locked in a room for two days with the last person you kissed would there be any problems?  
I'm not sure...

Who was the last person you took a picture with?  
Val

Is there a meaning behind your profile songs?  
Nope

What's the connection between you and the last person you texted?  
She's my friend :)

Is the person you have feelings for at least a bit cute?  
Yeah :)

Is there someone you just can't imagine your life without?  
There's a few people actually :)

Have you ever walked on the beach?  
I have :)

Have you ever felt like you actually loved someone?  
Yes

Plans for tomorrow?  
I'm not sure yet

Who last called you beautiful?  
Max did :)

Would you rather sleep with someone else, or alone?  
Someone else :)

Is there someone who you can spend every minute with and never be bored?  
Yup :D

If you were to marry the last person you texted who would that person be?  
Haha Val

If you were in the hospital on life support, would the last person you kissed care?  
Yes he would :)

**Comments:**

MaxTheProducer: So I'm only a little bit cute???? I thought I was pretty cute!

TheNannyNamedFran: Don't worry your cute head off...you're a ten :)

MaxTheProducer: Good! :)

SylviaLovesFood: I want chicken...Niles??????????????????!!!!

ButlerBoy: Sorry Sylvia but I'm spending the day with my CC tomorrow

xoCCxo: But he'll be back to make dinner!

ButlerBoy: I will??? Who said that????

xoCCxo: I did...in the comment above! Learn to keep up Lover Bunny!

ButlerBoy: Ha Ha very funny CoCo Puff! What you don't want to spend the whole day with me? :(

xoCCxo: No I want to eat your cooking for dinner!

SylviaLovesFood: Me too!

MaxTheProducer: Hey if they're eating dinner I want some too!!!

ButlerBoy: Okay I'll be there to make dinner

SylviaLovesFood: And remember...I want chicken!

**Yeah so I really don't like this chapter at all and I hated the ending but it will get better and cuter...I mean sweeter lol :D after the next chapter! :) R&R please!**


	22. Max's Bulletin 6

**So I started school today...this year should be really fun! We get to take PSSA's and the SAT's! (Note the ****sarcasm). Anyway this chapter is kind of short but the next one will be better.**

**And there will be some special guests...some good, some not so good...can you guess who they are????**

**And should I keep putting Niles and CC's bulletin's together or no?**

Oh and I thought I should say this...Sex and the City 2 is being filmed!!!! Okay I'm done on with the chapter! :)

Random Nanny Quote:  
**C.C.**: What do you want me to do?  
**Niles**:Cluck like a chicken.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace or Britney Spears' song "Piece Of Me"

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**  
Posted by: MaxTheProducer**

**Wednesday June 6th 11:54pm  
**

Do you get butterflies around the guy/girl you like?  
Ummm sure?

Will you get married?  
I will :)

Do you lie about your age?  
No I don't

When did you last cry?  
I don't cry!

Do you think your future will be a good one?  
I hope so

When was the last time you told someone you loved them?  
A little while ago

Lyrics stuck in your head?  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)

Is anyone in love with you?  
I like to think that :)

What are you excited for?  
Tomorrow :)

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yup :)

Has anyone ever said anything that brought tears to your eyes?  
No

Do you have a soul mate?  
I hope so!

Would you kiss anyone you have texts from in your phone?  
Yeah I still don't know what a text is...

Do you have any text messages locked in your phone? Why?  
Really I have no idea what a text is!!!

Look in your inbox in your phone, who are all the people you have texts from?  
Okay seriously I don't know what a text is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Where did you get the shirt you are wearing?  
My closet?

Where do you see yourself in 5 years?  
I'm not sure but I hope I'm happy :)

Is there anyone you trust 100%?  
Yes there is :)

Will you be sleeping alone tonight?  
Yes...but not for long.........

If you were locked in a room for two days with the last person you kissed would there be any problems?  
I don't think so

Who was the last person you took a picture with?  
No one

Is there a meaning behind your profile songs?  
No

What's the connection between you and the last person you texted?  
I don't know what a bloody text is!

Is the person you have feelings for at least a bit cute?  
More than just a bit cute :)

Is there someone you just can't imagine your life without?  
Yes there is :)

Have you ever walked on the beach?  
Yes :)

Have you ever felt like you actually loved someone?  
Yeah

Plans for tomorrow?  
Can't say ;)

Who last called you beautiful?  
Well Fran called me cute if that Counts :)

Would you rather sleep with someone else, or alone?  
With someone else :)

Is there someone who you can spend every minute with and never be bored?  
There is

If you were to marry the last person you texted who would that person be?  
Alright can someone please tell me what a text is?????????

If you were in the hospital on life support, would the last person you kissed care?  
I know she would :)

**Comments:**

xoCCxo: Max why do you have a Britney Spears song stuck in your head?

MaxTheProducer: There's a good reason for that...

xoCCxo: And?

MaxTheProducer: And I'll have to get back to you on that one...

xoCCxo: Okay??? Anyway I have to go...my Niles is waiting for me. We'll be there for dinner tomorrow :)

~xoCCxo has logged off at 12:02am~

TheNannyNamedFran: Max a text is kind of like an IM but it's sent to your phone.

MaxTheProducer: Ohhhhhh!!!!......What's an IM????????

TheNannyNamedFran: Oy!

Hope you liked! Now I'm going to go finish my American History homework...I need to find someone to help me lol :)  
R&R please :)


	23. CC's Bulletin 7

**On the tv show "The Nanny", Niles showed his adulation for CC by throwing zingers at her and playing jokes on her. Haha Like it?? It's my english homework lol :)**

Yeah so I find this story is a little too cute and it's seems like it's getting just a tiny bit mushy so...I'm going to add a little bit of drama! Yay drama! And this bulletin is just CC not Niles and CC.

**Also sorry for not updating in a little while...and did anyone see the VMA's last night????? **

**Random Nanny Quote:  
Niles:** I love you.  
**C.C.:** What?  
**Niles:**Nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace**

**Please R&R!**

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: xoCCxo**

**Thursday June 7th 8:25pm**

Do you believe in true love?  
Yes all because of Niles

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
I do :(

How many people have you kissed, that you can HONESTLY say you loved?  
Only one, Niles :)

When will your next kiss be?  
Soon :)

The last person you kissed says they want you to be theirs. You say?  
I'll always be yours :)

Have you ever slept in the same bed with anyone on your top friends?  
Yes Niles

How do you feel when someone kisses you on your forehead?  
I love it :)

Have you told anybody you loved them today?  
I have

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yes because I woke up in Niles arms :)

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?  
Yup :)

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
There is

How many children do you want?  
At least 1 or 2

Did you mean "I love you" when you said it last?  
Yes I did

Relationship status?  
Taken by the most amazing man ever! :)

Can you cook well?  
Haha no

Are you in love?  
I am

What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?  
Well I guess that could be a good

Are you gonna get married?  
I hope so

Who's bed were you last in besides yours?  
Niles' bed

Who was the first person to say I love you to you in a romantic way today?  
My Niles :)

What if you had a baby with the last person you texted?  
Well then I would be having Niles' baby :)

Ever kissed in the rain?  
Yes :)

Ever licked someone's cheek?  
I have ;)

**Comments:**

**ButlerBoy: So my CC misses me????**

**xoCCxo: Yes :(**

**ButlerBoy: But I'm only downstairs in the kitchen**

**xoCCxo: So? I still miss you :(**

**ButlerBoy: I miss you too CoCo Puff**

**BBIsBetterThanYou: CC! What is this I hear about you dating the butler?!?! Is this true?**

**xoCCxo: Yes it's true**

**BBIsBetterThanYou: What?!!!!! You can't date the help! He's nothing but a servant! All he wants is your money!!!!!**

**xoCCxo: DO NOT CALL HIM A SERVANT! He is a caring, kind man who would do anything for the people he loves! And he loves me and I love him! He isn't after my money...he would never hurt me! And nothing or no one, not even YOU, is going to stop us from being together!!**

BBIsBetterThanYou: You can't love him...he's beneath you!

**xoCCxo: Not yet but he will be don't you worry!**

**BBIsBetterThanYou: You're a Babcock CC, you can't date the help!**

**xoCCxo: Then I won't be a Babcock anymore!**

**BBIsBetterThanYou: What's that suppose to mean?!**

**ButlerBoy: It means she'll become a Brightmore! :)**

**Yetta82: Is this where I can buy a turtle??? I want to name him Dewy!**

Yeah so I wanted to end the chapter with something funny lol :D It seemed like CC is starting to go soft in this chapter...I might just have to change that....that gives me an idea.................


	24. Niles' Bulletin 7

**So I didn't go to school today so here's a new chapter!!!!! It's kind of short but important...well at least I think it's important.**

**Hey did anyone notice how on sonny with a chance, sonny and chad are like Niles and CC???**

**

* * *

**

Random Nanny Quote:

**C.C.: Niles, I would love to marry you!  
Niles: Yes!!!!!!!! Miss Babcock, I love you!  
C.C.: Call me C.C.!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpacePlease R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**  
Posted by: ButlerBoy**

Thursday June 7th 8:43pm

Do you believe in true love?  
Yes. I found it with my CC :)

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
I miss CC :( She's in another room :(

How many people have you kissed, that you can HONESTLY say you loved?  
Only My CC

When will your next kiss be?  
Really soon :)

The last person you kissed says they want you to be theirs. You say?  
I'm yours always and forever :)

Have you ever slept in the same bed with anyone on your top friends?  
My CC :)

How do you feel when someone kisses you on your forehead?  
No one kissed me on the forehead

Have you told anybody you loved them today?  
Yes :)

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yes I had CC with me

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?  
Yes

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
Yes there is

How many children do you want?  
I want 2

Did you mean "I love you" when you said it last?  
Of course I did :)

Relationship status?  
Taken by my beautiful CC :)

Can you cook well?  
I can

Are you in love?  
Yes

What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?  
Um I don't think tat's really possible

Are you gonna get married?  
Yes...

Who's bed were you last in besides yours?  
CC's :)

Who was the first person to say I love you to you in a romantic way today?  
My CC

What if you had a baby with the last person you texted?  
I would be happy :)

Ever kissed in the rain?  
Yes with CC

Ever licked someone's cheek?  
No but for some reason CoCo Puff licked me

**Comments:**

**MaxTheProducer: I figured out how to text!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TheNannyNamedFran: It's about time!...hold on I just got a text...**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Max why did you text me?**

**ButlerBoy: Well I see you can text from all the texts you sent me.**

**xoCCxo: Max can you stop texting me?! You're worse than Butler Boy!**

**ButlerBoy: Hey! I thought I was Lover Bunny?!?!**

**xoCCxo: Fine! You're worse than Lover Bunny!....Happy?**

**BulerBoy: Very! :)**

**MaxTheProducer: Texting is fun!**

**xoCCxo: Someone should take his phone away.**

**MaxTheProducer: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TheNannyNamedFran: I'll do it!**

**MaxTheProducer: Fran give me my phone back!**

**TheNannyNamedFran: No.**

**MaxTheProducer: Please????**

**TheNannyNamedFran: No! Not until you learn your lesson...annoying people by texting them is wrong!**

**MaxTheProducer: Meanie!**

**xoCCxo: Okkkaaayyy??? That was a little weird.**

**ButlerBoy: CC?**

**xoCCxo: Yes?**

**ButlerBoy: I have something to ask you.**

**xoCCxo: Okay what is it?**

**ButlerBoy: Will you marry me?**

**That's right...the chapter ends there :)**


	25. Just Say Yes

**Yeah so I didn't want to leave you waiting for the next chapter so I'm putting the next chapter up now :) This chapter is different because** **it's in person and it's shorter because it wasn't meant to be long.**

**Also I'm going to put the round robin part 6 up tomorrow. I would do it tonight but it's Big Brother finale night and I have to study the map of America...oh the joys of American History!**

**Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace**

* * *

CC sat staring at her laptop screen in disbelief. If it wasn't for the typed comment in front of her face, she wouldn't have believed it. Niles had just asked her to marry him.

**  
ButlerBoy:** Will you marry me?

The man she loves more than anything just asked her to marry him.

By this time fifteen minutes had passed and CC was still staring at her laptop. She realized she still hadn't answered Niles, who was probably sitting at his laptop in the kitchen waiting for her reply.

CC was about to type her answer when she decided she would rather give him her answer in person.

As CC started down the stairs, she noticed a trail of red rose petals. She followed them down the rest of the stairs to find that they led all the way to the kitchen.

Curious and still shocked, CC made her way into the kitchen only to find…no Niles. What she did see was the kitchen table had been set with a red table cloth, scattered rose petals, and a dinner for two. The only light in the kitchen was from the few candles that were set all around.

It was then that CC noticed a small white card turned face down on the table. She went to the table and flipped it over.

"Turn around." She read out loud. CC turned around and there was Niles waiting for her. She walked towards him and he took her hands in his.

"CC I have loved you since the day you walked into my life almost twenty years ago and bewitched me and I'll never stop. I'll love you always and forever CC." Niles got down on one knee and pulled out a white gold diamond ring. By this time CC was full on crying. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes Niles, I would love to marry you." CC said through her tears. Niles stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. When they pulled back he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you CC."

"I love you too Niles."


	26. Fran's Bulletin 7

**Yeah I hate school. It's keeping me away from fanfiction and that's just not okay with me. Anyway I'm going to try to update twice a week.**

**Oh and I typed this on my phone lol :)**

**Anyway I hope you like it...now I have to go cheat on my math homework...what? The teacher told us to...she did I swear!  
**

* * *

**Random Nanny Quote:  
Fran: Oh my God. You're taking back the thing?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace**

**Please R&R!**

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran**

**Thursday June 7th 10:52pm**

Do you believe in true love?  
Yes I do :)

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
Nope :)

How many people have you kissed, that you can HONESTLY say you loved?  
One...

When will your next kiss be?  
Soon I hope

The last person you kissed says they want you to be theirs. You say?  
Hoo Haa of course I'll be yours!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have you ever slept in the same bed with anyone on your top friends?  
Not yet....

How do you feel when someone kisses you on your forehead?  
Aww I love it

Have you told anybody you loved them today?  
No

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
Yes I was! :)

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?  
Nope...at least not yet ;)

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
Yes there is

How many children do you want?  
I would like two

Did you mean "I love you" when you said it last?  
I did

Relationship status?  
Taken

Can you cook well?  
Does ordering chinese food count????

Are you in love?  
I just may be....

What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?  
Hmmmm....

Are you gonna get married?  
Oy! I only hope!

Who's bed were you last in besides yours?  
No one's...just mine

Who was the first person to say I love you to you in a romantic way today?  
No one...yet ;)

What if you had a baby with the last person you texted?  
Hoo haa that means i would be having a baby with Max...thank gawd he learn how to text ;)

Ever kissed in the rain?  
No

Ever licked someone's cheek?  
Nope :)

**Comments:**

**MaxTheProducer: I lov-dove you...I uh lov-dove you**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Lov-dove??????**

**MaxTheProducer: Yeah it's uhhh...slang for umm I uhh...I...I...I like macaroni and cheese!...Yeah! That's what it means!...I have to go now bye!**

**~MaxTheProducer has logged off~**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Wooooowwww...**

**~ButlerBoy has logged on~**

**~xoCCxo has logged on~**

**TheNannyNamedFran: And just where have you two been??????**

**ButlerBoy: Celebrating :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Celebrating what????**

**ButlerBoy: Our engagement :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: What?!?!? You two got engaged?!?! Oh my gawddddd!!!**

**xoCCxo: Is that really so hard to believe?**

**TheNannyNamedFran: No its just I didn't know Niles would ask ya to marry him so soon!**

**ButlerBoy: Fran I loved CC for almost twenty years we've waited long enough**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Well someone's gonna have to give me the full story tomorrow. So when's the wedding????**

**xoCCxo: We're not sure. I'm just a little worried about one thing.**

**ButlerBoy: What's that love?**

**xoCCxo: I'm just worried what my mother will say or if she'll try to do something to keep us from getting married :(**

**ButlerBoy: don't worry Coco Puff SuperButler will save the day...I have a plan...but first let me go get my cape! ;)**

**~ButlerBoy has logged out~**

**xoCCxo: He has a cape??? Well now I'm amused**

**~ButlerBoy has logged on~**

**ButlerBoy: I love you CC :)**

**xoCCxo: I love you too Niles :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Aww Niles ya logged back on just to tell CC ya love her!**

**ButlerBoy: Yup! But now I have to go...SuperButler has a plan to attend to!!! Bye Honey! :)**

**xoCCxo: Bye Lover Bunny! :)**

**~ButlerBoy has logged off~**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Niles is so sweet!**

**xoCCxo: I know :)**

**xoCCxo: Fran?**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yes??????????**

**xoCCxo: Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Are ya kiddin'?! I would love to!...does this mean ya wanna be friends?**

**xoCCxo: Yes it does :)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yay we can be best friends! :) And you can tell me all about the engagement!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Is it just me or did I make CC a little too OOC? Oh well this story is suppose to be light and fluffy...but I have something planned for another story and it includes a not so nice CC ;)**


	27. Max's Bulletin 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been really busy with school and they made us take a 4 and a half hour test.  
But there's a 4 day weekend coming up so I'll be updating a lot and posting a new story :)**

Oh and are you guys getting bored with this story? If you are tell me and I'll throw something in the story to shake it up...or maybe I'll just do that anyway ;)

* * *

**Random Nanny Quote:  
****Max**: Where the devil is C.C.?  
**Niles**: Well, Sir, it is raining outside... maybe she melted?  
[pause]  
**Niles**: Shall I look outside for a pointy hat and Chanel suit?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace**

**Please R&R!**

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**Posted by: MaxTheProducer**

**Thursday June 7th 11:25pm**

Do you believe in true love?  
yes :)

I bet you miss somebody right now?  
I do every day

How many people have you kissed, that you can HONESTLY say you loved?  
two

When will your next kiss be?  
really soon

The last person you kissed says they want you to be theirs. You say?  
of course I'll be yours

Have you ever slept in the same bed with anyone on your top friends?  
No but that will soon change

How do you feel when someone kisses you on your forehead?  
I don't know...no one kissed me on my forehead

Have you told anybody you loved them today?  
No but I tried to :(

Were you happy when you woke up this morning?  
I was

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?  
No but like I said that will change

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
Of course there is

How many children do you want?  
Well I already have three...but I wouldn't mind more...

Did you mean "I love you" when you said it last?  
Let's not talk about that...

Relationship status?  
Taken

Can you cook well?  
Not at all :(

Are you in love?  
Yes but for some reason I just can't say it!

What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?  
Uhhhh I don't think that could happen....

Are you gonna get married?  
Hopefully

Who's bed were you last in besides yours?  
No one's

Who was the first person to say I love you to you in a romantic way today?  
nobody said it

What if you had a baby with the last person you texted?  
Well then I would be having a baby with Fran :)

Ever kissed in the rain?  
Not yet

Ever licked someone's cheek?  
Why would I do that?

**Comments:**

MaxTheProducer: Fran?

TheNannyNamedFran: Yes Max?

MaxTheProducer: I have to tell you something...

TheNannyNamedFran: What is it? WAIT! Is this about some famous person coming here?! Oh who is it tell me!

MaxTheProducer: No, this isn't about a famous person.

TheNannyNamedFran: Oh. :(....Well then what is it????

MaxTheProducer: I love you, Fran

TheNannyNamedFran: I love you too, Max

Sorry it was short and didn't have Chiles...Yes that's what I'm calling them. I thought they needed a combined couple name too :) Anyway I have an idea for the next couple of chapters...please don't get mad at me ;)


	28. CC's Bulletin 8: Take over?

**This is not your average Chiles chapter...  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)**

**  
Posted by: xoCCxo **

Friday June 8th 10:02pm

Will you be in a relationship in the next couple months?  
No!

When was the last time you had a late night phone call?  
A long time ago

What were you doing right before you logged into Myspace?  
Working of course

What if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?  
That would be terrible!

Could you go a month without talking to your best friend?  
I could.

Have you ever in anyway, been betrayed by someone you trust?  
No.

Do you find it in your heart to forgive?  
Nope, there's no room to forgive.

What could you not go without during the day?  
Working

Who have you texted today?  
No one.

How far away is the last person you kissed?  
Not far enough away.

Has someone ever told you that they would always love you?  
They did.

When was the last time you were sick?  
I don't remember.

Have you seen anyone lately that you don't get along with?  
Yes, that servant!

Do you need a hug?  
No, hugs are pointless!

Is there anything in your past that you'd like to try again?  
Not at all.

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
Nope!

The person you have strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
I don't.

Name something you disliked about the day you had yesterday?  
Everything!

Did you stand on your tippy-toes for your last kiss?  
No.

Who was your last missed call?  
I have no idea.

What's your favorite word or phrase?  
Hello, hello!

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
working.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
Working.

What is your favorite holiday?  
Don't have one.  
Have you ever been to another country?  
I have.

What's the last sporting event you watched?  
There's no time for sports  
If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  
I'm not sure…

Ever go camping?  
No and I never will!

What is your guilty pleasure?  
I don't have one.

Do you use smiley faces on the computer alot?  
Smiley faces are overrated.

Do you drink your soda from a straw?  
No.

What are you doing tomorrow?  
Working

What color is your watch?  
I don't have one.

Ever ridden on a roller coaster?  
Nope.

Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?  
I don't eat fast food.

Do you have any friends on myspace that you actually hate?  
The servant!

Do you have a dog?  
I do.

Any plans today?  
Today is over.

Are you happy?  
I'm perfectly fine.  
Where are you right now?  
Work.

Biggest annoyance right now?  
The butler!

Last song listened to?  
I don't remember.

Last movie you saw?  
I have no time for movies.

Are you married?  
No I am not.

Do you eat healthy?  
I try to.

What do you usually do during the day?  
Work.

Do you hate anyone right now?  
The butler!

Do you use the word 'hello' daily?  
That I do.

How many kids do you want when you're older?  
None.

What did you do last night?  
Work.

What is your favorite thing that is green?  
Well money of course!

Are you wearing any clothes that you wore yesterday?  
Why would I do that?

Can you do the alphabet in sign language?  
No.

Do you wear glasses?  
No.

What can you hear right now?  
Silence.  
Ever been overseas?  
I have

How long have you had MySpace?  
Not that long.

Are you close to your siblings?  
Not really.

Do you sleep well at night?  
I didn't.

**Comments:**

TheNannyNamedFran: CC, what's the matter????

xoCCxo: That's Miss Babcock to you Nanny Fine!

ButlerBoy: CoCo Puff, is something wrong? What did I do?

xoCCxo: You're just a worthless servant and you know what?

ButlerBoy: What?

xoCCxo: I refuse to marry a butler!

* * *

Sorry...but it's not what you think! Didn't ya read the chapter title???

Please don't try and form any angry mobs.


	29. Niles' Bulletin 8: Hacked

**OMG you guys all have to watch the new episode of Hannah Montana. You want to know why??? Because Charles Shaughnessy is going to be in the episode!!!! :D**

* * *

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Butler Girl because she was the only one to guess what happened in the last chapter and her guess was right!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or MySpace

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)  
**

* * *

BB Babcock looked up from the keyboard at the words she just typed in front of her.

**xoCCxo: You're just a worthless servant and you know what?**

**ButlerBoy: What?**

**xoCCxo: I refuse to marry a butler!**

She had done what was needed, she hacked her daughters myspace, acted like she was CC, and told that horrible excuse for a man that he was a worthless servant and she didn't want to marry him. _'There's no way that servant will want her now!'  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Meanwhile At the Sheffield's...**

CC was walking out of the office after working all day without a break. She decided to go and find Niles because she hadn't seen or talked to him all day, she missed him.

On her way to the kitchen, she passed Fran. "Hi Fran!" CC smiled at her, but Fran just stared at her.

"I thought I was 'Nanny Fine', Miss Babcock?" Fran made sure to put the emphasis on "Miss Babcock" before walking away, leaving a confused CC to find her way into the kitchen.

When CC made it to the kitchen she saw Niles at the sink, his back to her, she smiled. "There's my butler boy!" Niles turned around, looked over at her angrily, then stomped up the backstairs leaving CC standing there wondering what she did.

* * *

Niles went up to his room and slammed his door. He couldn't believe his CC said that, well she wasn't his CC anymore, she was just Miss Babcock now. He still loved her though.

Niles walked over to his bed where his laptop was, powered it up, and logged onto myspace.

**

* * *

**

**Posted by: ButlerBoy**

**Friday June 8th 10:17pm**

Will you be in a relationship in the next couple months?  
Aparently not!

When was the last time you had a late night phone call?  
It was awhile ago

What were you doing right before you logged into Myspace?  
Ignoring Miss Babcock

What if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?  
That's never going to happen now :(

Could you go a month without talking to your best friend?  
Never.

Have you ever in anyway, been betrayed by someone you trust?  
I have.

Do you find it in your heart to forgive?  
It depends

What could you not go without during the day?  
Seeing Miss Babcock, but that doesn't matter anymore :(

Who have you texted today?  
I texted Miss Babcock earlier...

How far away is the last person you kissed?  
Not far at all, but it sure does seem like it :(

Has someone ever told you that they would always love you?  
Yes. I guess it was all just a lie.

When was the last time you were sick?  
A couple months ago.

Have you seen anyone lately that you don't get along with?  
Yes.

Do you need a hug?  
I do...but I only want one from a certain person and I don't think thats happening anytime soon.

Is there anything in your past that you'd like to try again?  
Maybe.

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
There is, even if I mean nothing to her.

The person you have strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
Of course I care, I'll always care about her.

Name something you disliked about the day you had yesterday?  
Yesterday was fine, it's today I don't like.

Did you stand on your tippy-toes for your last kiss?  
No I didn't.

Who was your last missed call?  
I didn't miss any calls.

What's your favorite word or phrase?  
I don't believe I have one.

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
Cooking breakfast.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
Making a snack and logging onto myspace.

What is your favorite holiday?  
I like all the holidays

Have you ever been to another country?  
Yes.

What's the last sporting event you watched?  
I don't remember.

If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  
England.

Ever go camping?  
I have a long time ago.

What is your guilty pleasure?  
Her...

Do you use smiley faces on the computer alot?  
Somethimes

Do you drink your soda from a straw?  
Nope

What are you doing tomorrow?  
I don't know

What color is your watch?  
Black

Ever ridden on a roller coaster?  
Yes

Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?  
I don't go to fast food places.

Do you have any friends on myspace that you actually hate?  
No.

Do you have a dog?  
Nope

Any plans today?  
Today is almost over.

Are you happy?  
Not anymore :(

Where are you right now?  
In my room

Biggest annoyance right now?  
It's not really an annoyance.

Last song listened to?  
I don't remember what it was called.

Last movie you saw?  
Sweet Home Alabama, Miss Babcock wanted me to watch it with her.

Are you married?  
No...

Do you eat healthy?  
I do most of the time.

What do you usually do during the day?  
I work and spend time with Miss Babcock, but not anymore.

Do you hate anyone right now?  
No I don't.

Do you use the word 'hello' daily?  
Sometimes.

How many kids do you want when you're older?  
Well I wanted 1 or 2...

What did you do last night?  
I was relaxing with my CC...I mean Miss Babcock.

What is your favorite thing that is green?  
I don't think I have a favorite green thing.

Are you wearing any clothes that you wore yesterday?  
No.

Can you do the alphabet in sign language?  
I can't

Do you wear glasses?  
I don't

What can you hear right now?  
I hear nothing.

Ever been overseas?  
Yes.

How long have you had MySpace?  
A couple of weeks.

Are you close to your siblings?  
I don't have any.

Do you sleep well at night?  
I use to.

**Comments: **

**xoCCxo: Niles why won't you talk to me? What did I do? Why do you keep calling me Miss Babcock?????????????????**

**xoCCxo: Niles please answer me**

**xoCCxo: I know you're online**

**xoCCxo: Niles talk to me please**

**xoCCxo: Don't make me come up there!**

**xoCCxo: Lover Bunny??????**

**xoCCxo: Niles**

**xoCCxo: Niles?????????**

**xoCCxo: Niles!!!!!!!!!**

**xoCCxo: NILES!**

**xoCCxo: Niles, I'm pregnant.**

**ButlerBoy: What?!**

**xoCCxo: Yay you responded!**

**ButlerBoy: So you're not pregnant?**

**xoCCxo: Nope**

**ButlerBoy: Well then why did you say you were?**

**xoCCxo: To get you to talk to me. And look it worked!**

**ButlerBoy: Why do you want to talk to a worthless servant like me?**

**xoCCxo: Niles, what would make you say that?!**

**ButlerBoy: What are you talking about? You're the one who said it!**

**xoCCxo: No I didn't!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes you did!**

**xoCCxo: No I did not!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes you did!**

**xoCCxo: I didn't!**

**ButlerBoy: You did!**

**xoCCxo: DID NOT!**

**ButlerBoy: DID!!!!! Look…**

**ButlerBoy: xoCCxo: You're just a worthless servant and you know what? ButlerBoy: What? xoCCxo: I refuse to marry a butler!**

**ButlerBoy: See you did and then you said you refused to marry a butler! There's your proof…can't deny it now can you?**

**xoCCxo: But Niles, I didn't say that!**

**ButlerBoy: Yes you did. You posted a bulletin and then said that to me just a few minutes ago!**

**xoCCxo: Niles I didn't say that and I didn't post any bulletins today! I wasn't even on myspace at all today! Max and I have been in the office working all day; there wasn't any time to go on myspace! Didn't you notice that Max didn't text you like crazy today????**

**ButlerBoy: So that wasn't you who said that?**

**xoCCxo: No! Niles I would never say that. I love you, you're my Lover Bunny.**

**ButlerBoy: And you're my CoCo Puff and I love you too. But if that wasn't you who said that, then who was it?**

**xoCCxo: Who else?**

**ButlerBoy: BB?**

**xoCCxo: Yup.**

**ButlerBoy: Are you saying she hacked your account?**

**xoCCxo: Yes. I can't believe she's that desperate to split us up, well actually I can believe she's that desperate.**

**ButlerBoy: Lol. So what are you going to do about it?**

**xoCCxo: Change my account information that's for sure! And then we're going to make sure she knows her little plan didn't work. But for now I'm going to come up there so I can snuggle up to my Niles.**

**ButlerBoy: Okay Cuddly Cat :)**

**xoCCxo: Cuddly Cat????**

**ButlerBoy: Yes Cuddly Cat...CC...get it?**

**xoCCxo: I like CoCo Puff better :)...and you have too much time on your hands**

**ButlerBoy: Not if you get up here ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**So did you like it???????**


	30. Fran's Bulletin 8

**Sorry I didn't update in like almost two months but I've been really busy. Oh and I changed my pen name...this time for good...I swear :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Well the hobo on the street corner offered me the rights to The Nanny for a nickel but I said no and bought some bubblegum, bazooka zooka bubblegum...so no I don't own The Nanny :(

Please R&R!

**(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)  
**

**

* * *

**

Posted by: TheNannyNamedFran

**Friday June 8th 11:25pm**

Will you be in a relationship in the next couple months?  
I will be :)

When was the last time you had a late night phone call?  
Just last night. I was talking to Val :)

What were you doing right before you logged into Myspace?  
Talking on the phone to Ma :|

What if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?  
Well, that wouldn't be so bad now would it? ;)

Could you go a month without talking to your best friend?  
Oh my gawd! Never!!!!!!!

Have you ever in anyway, been betrayed by someone you trust?  
Once.

Do you find it in your heart to forgive?  
I try to

What could you not go without during the day?  
Big hair!

Who have you texted today?  
Val

How far away is the last person you kissed?  
He's downstairs

Has someone ever told you that they would always love you?  
Yes! :)

When was the last time you were sick?  
Last winter

Have you seen anyone lately that you don't get along with?  
No I haven't.

Do you need a hug?  
Not really, but I wouldn't mind one :)

Is there anything in your past that you'd like to try again?  
No

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
Of course there is :)

The person you have strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
Yes I care! Why wouldn't I?

Name something you disliked about the day you had yesterday?  
I missed a sale!

Did you stand on your tippy-toes for your last kiss?  
No I didn't have to... I had heels on ;)

Who was your last missed call?  
Yetta

What's your favorite word or phrase?  
Sale

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
Coming downstairs for breakfast.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
"Talking" to Max in the office ;)

What is your favorite holiday?  
I like them all.

Have you ever been to another country?  
Yeah I have.

What's the last sporting event you watched?  
I don't really watch sports.

If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  
The Mall of America

Ever go camping?  
No

What is your guilty pleasure?  
Hmm cheese cake ;)

Do you use smiley faces on the computer alot?  
Yes :) :) :)

Do you drink your soda from a straw?  
Not usually

What are you doing tomorrow?  
I'm not sure yet.

What color is your watch?  
I don't have a watch...maybe I should buy one...

Ever ridden on a roller coaster?  
Yes and let me tell ya...neva again!!!!

Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?  
I try not to go to fast food places.

Do you have any friends on myspace that you actually hate?  
No. If I hated them, then why would I friend them on MySpace?

Do you have a dog?  
No.

Any plans today?  
Today is pretty much over.

Are you happy?  
Yup!

Where are you right now?  
In Max's room ;)

Biggest annoyance right now?  
I don't have one!

Last song listened to?  
I'm Gonna Make You Love Me :)

Last movie you saw?  
The Notebook with Max :)

Are you married?  
No :(

Do you eat healthy?  
Uh sure?

What do you usually do during the day?  
I do a lot during the day ;)

Do you hate anyone right now?  
Nope :)

Do you use the word 'hello' daily?  
I guess you could say that

How many kids do you want when you're older?  
I want at least two.

What did you do last night?  
I watched a movie with Max :)

What is your favorite thing that is green?  
My green mini skirt! It was on sale!

Are you wearing any clothes that you wore yesterday?  
No

Can you do the alphabet in sign language?  
Nope...I have no idea how to.

Do you wear glasses?  
Nope :)

What can you hear right now?  
I hear the TV

Ever been overseas?  
I have

How long have you had MySpace?  
Around two weeks.

Are you close to your siblings?  
Sometimes :D

Do you sleep well at night?  
I do ;)

**Comments:**

**MaxTheProducer: That was some "talk" Fran ;)**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yes it was! We have ta "talk" again sometime ;)**

**MaxTheProducer: Same time, same place tomorrow?**

**TheNannyNamedFran: I'll be there :)  
**

**

* * *

**Max smiled after reading her response. He was happy he finally got the courage to ask her out; he really did love her after all.

He looked down at the black velvet box in his lap, now all he needed to do was to get the courage to ask her to be his wife.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah sorry if this chapter was a little suckish, but I saw this commercial for iSaved Your Life and it made me mad lol**

**Anyway I'll try to update soon...I have no school next friday so maybe I'll post a chapter or two :)**


	31. CC Messages Niles

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm really busy with school. This chapter is just kind of random and it's a message between Niles and CC. I'll try to update with a real chapter later in the week.**

**  
**Niles had just cleaned up from breakfast and was now logging in to MySpace. He wanted to see if CC was on since she had the day off and he wanted to take her out to dinner later.

When he logged on, he saw he had a new message from CC.

**From: xoCCxo  
Date: Sat June 9, 2009 9:54am  
Subject: Sparkly Niles  
**  
_'Sparkly Niles? What in the world could this be about?' _

He opened the message and was confused.

**Do you sparkle in the sun? **

'She wants to know if I sparkle in the sun? What kind of question is that?'

He hit reply.

**Um...what? **

Within seconds Niles got a reply from CC.

**You know, when you go out in the sun, do you sparkle? **

'The girl must be drunk, and this early in the morning too.' Niles shook his head and chuckled to himself while writing a reply.

**I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you drunk, CC? **

* * *

**No. I'm fineee. I just wanted to know if you sparkled in the sun..... **

* * *

**Well, I don't. **

* * *

**Liar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do sparkle!!! You just don't want me to know because you're a vampire! **

Niles was still confused, but at the same time he was amused.

**What? I'm not a vampire, CC. **

* * *

**Lies! You are a vampire! That's why you denied it! If you weren't one you wouldn't have denied it!!!!!!! **

He decided to amuse her.

**Okay fine, I'm a vampire.******

* * *

****

**HA!!!! See! I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

* * *

****

**CC, I was just kidding. I'm not really a vampire.******

* * *

****

**Yes you are! you said so yourself!!!!!!!!******

* * *

****

**CC, I'm coming over.******

* * *

****

  
Niles was going to go over to CC's apartment to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

**NO!!!!!!! Stay away!!!!!!!!!! I have garlic!!!!!****  
**

* * *

****

Niles laughed at this and logged off, this was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So I hope you liked this :) Also what would you think if I did a spin off of this story? I would still continue this one though.**


	32. Max's Bulletin 8

**Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but I'm at school and didn't have time to make it better. The Next chapter is in person betwwen Max and Fran.**

(CC's myspace display name is just xoCCxo and Niles is ButlerBoy and Fran is TheNannyNamedFran and Max is MaxTheProducer)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  


**Posted by: MaxTheProducer**

**Saturday June 9th 10:25am  
**

Will you be in a relationship in the next couple months?  
Yes I will :)

When was the last time you had a late night phone call?  
Awhile ago.

What were you doing right before you logged into Myspace?  
Working.

What if you had a baby with the last person you kissed?  
:D

Could you go a month without talking to your best friend?  
Nope I couldn't.

Have you ever in anyway, been betrayed by someone you trust?  
A few times :(

Do you find it in your heart to forgive?  
Yes I do.

What could you not go without during the day?  
Food?

Who have you texted today?  
No one.

How far away is the last person you kissed?  
She's in the kitchen

Has someone ever told you that they would always love you?  
Yes

When was the last time you were sick?  
3 months ago.

Have you seen anyone lately that you don't get along with?  
No I haven't.

Do you need a hug?  
Well I wouldn't mind one.

Is there anything in your past that you'd like to try again?  
Maybe.

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?  
there is :)

The person you have strongest feelings for dies, do you care?  
Yes I care!

Name something you disliked about the day you had yesterday?  
I liked yesterday ;)

Did you stand on your tippy-toes for your last kiss?  
No I didn't.

Who was your last missed call?  
Fran took my phone so I don't know :(

What's your favorite word or phrase?  
"Your play is a hit!"

What were you doing at 8 am this morning?  
Coming downstairs for breakfast.

What were you doing 30 minutes ago?  
Working.

What is your favorite holiday?  
I don't have one.

Have you ever been to another country?  
Yes.

What's the last sporting event you watched?  
I think it was baseball.

If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?  
I would go to France.

Ever go camping?  
Once

What is your guilty pleasure?  
Ham

Do you use smiley faces on the computer alot?  
I do :D

Do you drink your soda from a straw?  
No

What are you doing tomorrow?  
I don't know.

What color is your watch?  
It's black.

Ever ridden on a roller coaster?  
no I don't like roller coasters.

Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?  
I don't go to fast food places.

Do you have any friends on myspace that you actually hate?  
No.

Do you have a dog?  
Nope.

Any plans today?  
I do, but it's a secret ;)

Are you happy?  
Yes

Where are you right now?  
In the office

Biggest annoyance right now?  
don't have one

Last song listened to?  
I didn't listen to any music lately.

Last movie you saw?  
The Notebook with Fran

Are you married?  
No :(

Do you eat healthy?  
I try to

What do you usually do during the day?  
work

Do you hate anyone right now?  
No

Do you use the word 'hello' daily?  
Not really

How many kids do you want when you're older?  
well I already have 3

What did you do last night?  
watched a movie with Fran :)

What is your favorite thing that is green?  
Fran's Skirt ;)

Are you wearing any clothes that you wore yesterday?  
I have on the same shoes if that counts.

Can you do the alphabet in sign language?  
No

Do you wear glasses?  
I do sometimes

What can you hear right now?  
I hear nothing

Ever been overseas?  
yup :)

How long have you had MySpace?  
I think a week and a half

Are you close to your siblings?  
not really

Do you sleep well at night?  
sometimes

**Comments:**

**TheNannyNamedFran: so what are these secret plans you have?**

MaxTheProducer: You'll see ;)


	33. Whips, Guitars, and Proposals Oh My!

**I know, I'm a failure at updating. It's been way over a year now, but I'm back and since senior year is almost over I'll be able to continue all of my Nanny stories. I also have a few new stories/oneshots already planned. But first I have like a year's worth of Nanny fanfics to catch up on.**

Now I've kept you waiting long enough, so here it is, chapter 33 of MySpace Love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Niles took the town car to CC's penthouse. He couldn't believe CC was drunk this early in the morning, well actually he could believe it. This was CC after all. He shook his head as he road the elevator up to the penthouse. He used his key to unlock her door and drew in sharp breath at the sight in front of him.

CC was standing in front of him in sexy black lingerie, black heels, and a whip in hand. Niles gulped.

"I knew pretending to drunk message you would make you come here quicker." CC practically purred.

Niles shut and locked the door behind him and smirked. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Meanwhile...at the Sheffields with Max in his office...**

Max was in the office pacing back and forth, patting his pocket where the black ring box was still in place.

He was finally going to do it. He was proposing to Fran.

_'It has to go perfect!'_

He was planning on sing her a song before asking her. He even learned how to play the guitar just for this moment.

"So Max, what is this surprise you've been tawking about?" Fran finally pranced into the office.

_'Beautiful as always.' _He was getting nervous.

"I wanted to sing you a song." Max went over to his desk to pick up his guitar.

"Oh!" Fran exclaimed happily, taking a seat and waiting for him to begin.

Max started strumming on the guitar and started singing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

When he was done singing, Fran had tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing, Max!" Max put his guitar down and walked over to Fran, tripping on his way there.

_'Damn_, _it's supposed to_ _go perfect.' _But Fran just giggled.

"Fran, there's something I want to ask you." He got down on one knee and Fran's eyes bugged out. She was going to plotz!

"Fran, will you marry me?" He looked up at her, hopeful.

"Yes!" Fran screamed out in her signature nasal voice. Max slipped the diamond on her finger and kissed her.

He was finally moving on, finally found love again, but he would still never forget his Sara.


	34. This Isn't Pizza Hut

**Hey look! Another chapter...it's about time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

What type of day are you having?  
Well I woke up this morning…so a fantastic one!

Was there anyone who "made your day"?  
No but can someone "make my pizza"?

Are you liking how you look today?  
I look Yettalicious as always

Do you have anyone crushing on you?  
No, no one has crushed me before

Have you ever eaten a bug?  
Do chocolate ones count?

Are you vegeterian?  
No I like my meat like I like cake

When was the last time you kissed someone?  
I can't remember…hmm I never knew you had to go through all these questions just to order a pizza…must be something new…

Are you in love?  
I love my new turtle

Have you ever been in love?  
Well I just said I love my turtle

Do you even believe in love?  
What's with all the love questions…can I just order my pizza now?

How many things are you really thinking about right now?  
I'm thinking about why you crazy pizza makers are making me answer this when I'm starving

Did you talk to anyone you didn't like today?  
Well I'm talking to whoever you are and I don't like you…I'm hungry

Do you like Dr. Phil  
? The guy who always asks about how you're feeling?  
No thanks…just hand over my pizza. I'm hungry and so is my turtle.

Do you like Oprah?  
Hmm this is the last time I try to order from Pizza Hut…

Are you afraid of the dark?  
No…Now can I get two large pepperoni pizzas with a cheese filled crust?

**Comments:**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yetta! I told you this isn't Pizza Hut!**

**Yetta82: Are you the waiter? I'd like my two large pepperoni pizzas with cheese filled crusts and charge it to my granddaughter Fran's credit card again.**

**TheNannyNamedFran: Yetta! That was you?!**


End file.
